Dangan Ronpa 3: Supēsu! Zetsubō no infiniti!
by Monokub
Summary: Taking place 10 years after the first game. The World is filled with despair, and now it's reaching new limits. Awakening upon a space station, our newest "student" Zan finds himself within a twisted game of kill or be killed. But this time- the rules have changed. Now 100 students are teamed in groups of 10 and new challenges must be faced. In space, no one can see you get killed!
1. Prologue: Despair of the Unknown Part 1

AUTHOR NOTES: Well, here it is! Dangan Ronpa 3! I will try my best to make it just like the games, playing it from a first person narrative but also probably sliding in and out of perspective every now and then. On that note, during moments when a large line cuts between paragraph and starts spelling in italics like _this_ that means there's usually a cutscene going on. If theres any single sentences going on though without the line between paragraphs, then it's just a single thought.

The idea of this is to make it more fun, for you guys ^^! Use your imagination during the cutscenes, in fact, play some soundtrack music from the actual game while this is going on! It'll make it much more fun and memorable ^^!

So with introductions out of the way, on to the Prologue!...introduction...

**Prologue: Despair Of The Unknown Part 1**

...

"H..."

...

"...up!"

...

"H...ake up!"

...

"WAKE UP DAMN IT!"

***WHACK***

"Ouch!" I yelped as I jolted upwards, feeling some intense force suddenly smack me.

I was disoriented, confused, and as of now, just slightly in pain. I couldn't really tell what the heck was going on, but almost as soon as I regained consciousness, I could hear chatter all around me. It sounded like there were a lot of people around me, but even as I opened my eyes my vision was still blurry by quite a bit. When I tried to open my eyes, my vision was almost instantly blinded.

There were lights surrounding the entire ceiling, making it impossible for me to actually see anything above as first. As my vision began to improve, however, I could start seeing the people more clearly, and then I came to one realization: I WAS COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!

On the bright side though, they weren't all focused on me. That still didn't explain anything though, did it? All I could tell was that everyone was just as confused as I was. Least they could stand at the moment. I tried standing up myself but for some reason both of my legs were stiff. The reason came to me not to long after.

"About time you woke up! We're about to start!" The "reason" suddenly said. The voice belonged to a strange, young, little girl. She had bright pink hair and teal blue eyes. She looked pretty much like a regular girl, roughly about the size of a 7 year old. Either that or she was a very short teen or adult, seeing how she barely came up to anyone's thighs. Her outfit was a bit confusing to say the least, though.

She wore completely black and white hoodie that seemed to have opposing colors on each side. The right half of her hoodie was completely white, as well as the coat pocket in the middle of the hoodie. There was a strange Belly Button-like puff right in the middle of it too. Meanwhile the left half of her hoodie consisted of purely dark black, stretching all the way to the top, as well as the strings that tightened the hoodie together. And they weren't the only strange features of the hoodie. The top of the hoodie had strange bear-looking ears, which were perfectly round like bear ears. The white ear piece was the only ear that had an inner circle though, which was also black, while the other ear was only black.

Did I mention the other weird features of the hoodie? For starters, on he top of the hoodie were a strange pair of "eyes". The eye on the white side wasn't so strange, but the one on the black, left, side of her hoodie was shaped strangely. It looked more along the lines of some strange bolt mark that curved up along the eye, and was completely red. It was like they were completely opposite.

Lastly were two other "yin-yang" differences with the hoodie. First off, the cuffs of the wrists had a strange glove-like appearance to them that went up a few inches of the sleeve. Like the rest of the hoodie, they too were black and white, but on opposite ends of each other, meaning the black cuff was on the right white side, and the left black side had a white cuff. And both of them had a finger print like mark in both of them, consisting of the color pink.

And the second yin-yang bit to it was the top edge of the opening of the hoodie. On the right white side, there was a single black tooth mark under the nose. It was alone on itself, so it pretty much just looked like some strange buck tooth you have on the front of your upper teeth. But on the left side, there was an entire row of teeth showing, all naturally being the color white. I couldn't tell if I was just fooling myself, but I swore, the way the red eye had it's glaring appearance mixed with the entire row of teeth somehow had an evil-like grin to anyone looking straight at it.

So to add up, I couldn't really say I saw much else of the girl's clothing since the hoodie was large enough to cover past down her knees (and completely covering her arms), and the only other part that I could see with her feet, which were covered with pink slippers.

Altogether she was just a strangely dressed girl in a giant room full of other strange people I couldn't read based on their appearance or recognize.

"It's about damn time you woke up!" The little girl yelled angrily. I blinked suddenly staring at her. I didn't think people as young as her even knew how to swear. Just as soon she finished yelling her expression switched back to a simple smile as she swayed side to side. "Now we can finally start the fun! Yaaaa!" She cheered raising her arms.

Still confused here.

"F-Fun? What do you-" I began asking her. No sooner had I started talking however did she suddenly run off. "H-Hey!" I yelled after her. Unfortunately thanks to her small size, she easily ran through the crowd inbetween peoples legs.

"Time to get started!" She said excitedly. But I pursued after her.

"Hey wait!" I chased after her the best I could, trying my best to ignore the crowd of people around me. Despite having better maneuverability with her sizes, I managed to stay right behind her. I had no idea why, but something just told me to go after her. I was either worried about her or something else but I just had to chase after her. I was actually starting to near behind her the more we ran. I was about to grab her shoulder until-

*squeak*

"Huh?" Another girl, definitely older than the young one and possibly around my age, suddenly looked down at her chest. However old she was, she was definitely a teen like me. She had classic long blonde hair that stretched pretty much down to her shoulders, and pure green eyes that had a strange lightness to it, kind of like grass.

She looked rather tall if I compared the two of us together. I'd say maybe she was a 5'9 or so? Hard to say exactly without anything to measure with, but while she was taller than me, I pretty much came up to her nose, so I knew she couldn't be that much taller than me.

She also had rather thin looking red shirt that came just down to her belly button, but just inches away from her purple skirt, which went down to her knees. On the same note, I had a strange feeling her shirt was a bit of a tight fit, considering it looked like it was practically attached to her like a second skin. I couldn't see a single wrinkle anywhere.

...Except for her left breast...

...Where someone had their hand on..

...My hand...which grabbed her by accident when I reached for the little girl...

Only one thought came to my mind at that moment:

_Scooore!_

***SMACK!***

And just as soon another thought came to my mind as I found myself face down into the ground, the back of my head feeling like it was just collided with a frying pan:

_Owwww...Still kind of worth it!_ I thought, even though I could still feel the presence of my near death towering over me.

"**HEY PERV!**" Her voice roared like a thunderous T-Rex. I'm pretty sure I was boned. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She shouted. At that moment I felt someone suddenly lifting me up.

She looked like another young girl around my age. Curiously she had on a strange yellow apron with blue flower marks patterned all over it, and a white bandana covering her hair and keeping it together. She had ocean blue eyes and orange hair from what I could make of it, with her shirt being the same color as her hair. Unlike the other girl she wore thin long pants that went to her ankles, and had simple yet nice pink flip flops on her feet. At least with this girl, she was the same size as me.

"My goodness, are you alright?" She asked kindly.

Taking a moment to collect myself, I looked all around me as I noticed the crowd gather in a circle around me. There were quite a lot of people here. Some were higher, some were shorter, some were buffed and skinny while others were either thin or fat. Yet there was one similarity all of us apparently shared; there were no adults among us. Everyone was at least a teenager or otherwise, even if some of them were large in size compared to me.

At first I got a bit nervous seeing everyone staring at me like that like I committed some form of crime. I mean, in it self, I suppose it was technically like sexual harassment or something, but can it really be considered that when it was done by accident? But luckily as I examined further, majority of them had complex and confused expressions on their faces. At that moment I realized they were actually startled and curious about what the other girl from earlier was shouting for. I guess I would be too if I suddenly heard some random voice shouting like a monster in a large crowd.

The girl who helped me up earlier finally looked back at the other girl with a stern expression.

"What was that about? You could've hurt him!" She stated.

Could've being kind of past tense at this point, considering my head was still sore. The other girl puffed and crossed her arms.

"That pervert grabbed my breast!" She yelped accusingly.

"B-But it was an accident, honest!" I quickly retorted. Sure, being a guy that was the closest I've ever been to a girl, literally, but it really was an accident. I quickly added in before she replied, "I was chasing the small girl!" I explained.

Now both girls were looking at me confusingly.

"What girl?" The girl next to me asked.

As if it was on que, all the lights surrounding us suddenly went off. Some of the people let out a startled gasp, some shrieked. Apparently I wasn't even needed to answer the girls' question, because it was just about to reveal itself to us.

_Only a few seconds later after the lights went off did lights start coming back on. But they weren't the same as the lights on the ceiling. They were more along the lines of spotlights, and there were nine of them in a variety of colors from red to blue, purple, etc. They began dancing all around the crowd as a drum row beat began playing out. The way it played out was very similar to that of a grand presentation, which everyone recognized easily. While no one could tell "what" they were for, everyone could tell that it was gonna be big._

_As the lights continued to dance around, the colors of them all began to change. From their perfectly colored reds and blues, they all began becoming either darker or lighter, eventually half of them turning into white lights, and another half becoming black lights. As mentioned before, however, there were 9 total lights flashing around the room. _

_When it came to that very last light, the spotlight's image itself began to change entirely on itself. It kept repeating a strange sequence of going from white to black to white again, speeding up faster and faster between changes until it eventually stopped changing all together. But unlike the previous lights, it wasn't just a single color. _

_The spotlight's image itself was completely different from the other spotlights. One half of the image was completely white while the other half was completely black. What made the image so strange was that the image was in the shape of a strange bear's face. And unlike the other circles, this one wasn't even a circle itself. It had strange bulbs on the top sides of it like ears, each a color along with it's side._

_It was hard to make out what it was even as it's shape cleared up a bit. It wouldn't stop moving around to get a good focus for one thing, and even when it did, the lighting was too thin to make an exact figure out of it._

_Despite everyone's confusion, even his own, our fellow protagonist was the only one who could recognize what the symbol was turning into. It was looking just like the hoodie that little girl was wearing. It even had the teeth detail and black and red eyes just like her hood had. _

_The only thing people still wondered about was what was going on?_

_Then, all at once, the music and spotlights came to a complete stop. A new sound of music was starting to play out like an opening celebration theme you'd hear at a Grand Opening Ceremony. All the spotlights then began to move to the front of the room, if round rooms even had a front, and began to merge together into one spot. As they did, the strange bear simple began to grow brighter and brighter. Eventually, it's colors were fully darkened, revealing it's images to the world._

_There was no more transparency to it. It was a completely solid color that floated in the air. Everyone could see the resemblance of a bear in it, yet it still had the yin-yang feel to it with all the coloring. Behind the image itself was a red velvet colored chair with golden metal decorated along it, which looked more like a throne you'd expect a king or queen to sit in. And like all thrones, the back of the chair stretched into the air a couple feet. The fact it was also on a platform a few feet off the ground made it look even larger._

_At that moment a burst of streamers and confetti blew out from behind the throne into the air along with a small figure who sat on the throne. __The small figure was also carrying a strange looking teddy bear, which exactly resembled the image from earlier which disappeared after the girl appeared. She had her head completely covered in the hood, but everyone could see the little girl's face. Along with this, she also had a small golden crown on the side of her head, which looked like one of those comical ones jester's wore that pointed up._

_All around the room, people could hear the sounds of applause and cheers as the girl made an appearance. However, everyone managed to figure out it wasn't the crowd who was actually cheering. The cheers came from the stereos hooked up into the side of the walls, meaning it was only special effects that were cheering for her._

_Things were finally about to get under way..._

The little girl suddenly pulled out a microphone from her hoodie pocket and began tapping it.

*tap*

*tap*

*tap*

"Testing...Testing...1, 2, 3 sound check!" She announced, making sure the mike was working. The sound echoed perfectly throughout the room. It wasn't too loud, nor to quiet. Just right for everyone to hear. With an assuring nod, she spoke.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Kibougamine's 100th Annual Super Duper High School Program special! Yaaa!" She cheered clapping her hands. At the same time, the special effect sounds from the stereos made the cheering noise too.

_Wait, did she just say "100th Annual"? _I asked myself. That couldn't be right though! The school was still around it's 90's when I last heard about it. Now that I thought to myself more clearly, I remembered I was on my way to the Academy itself during it's 90th Anniversary year.

"Where the heck are we!?" A random man shouted from the audience. The girl pouted as she had a stern look at the guy. It was kinda creepy coming from somebody who only looked to be 7.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TALKING FIRST!" The girl screeched. The same man gave a frightful yelp as he jumped, although I was pretty sure everyone was a bit surprised about the girl's strange behavior. Much like before when I met her, her expression quickly switched back to her regular joyful self.

"Now as I'm sure all of you know, you were all selected because each of you were the bestest of the bestest!" She cheered again raising her left arm she was using to hold onto her bear to cheer. "You were all the greatest at something, and here at Kibougamine, we only accept the bestest in the world!"

There was kind of an awkward silence in the crowd, though I couldn't blame them. But at the same time I couldn't really tell what the silence was for due to the current circumstances. From what I could gather from her few short sentences alone, I discovered a few things.

First of all, she said "we only accept students". The question to my mind was whether or not she was someone in charge or the school or not. Obviously she was way too young to be head of the school. Maybe she was the headmaster's daughter? That would make the most sense. Then it could just mean she was filling in for him at the moment or something.

The second thing that got to me was what year she said they were celebrating. The so-called "100th Anniversary Spectacular", as she put it. I was only admitted to the stupid school because I apparently won the lottery for it. I was suppose to be the "Super Duper High School Luckster", at least according to the invitation. Thing of it is, though, I don't even remember agreeing to go to it. I Don't even remember getting to the school at all! What'd they do, take my memories?

"For those of you wondering 'how'd I get here, I can't remember crap, blah blah blah," I would like to point out all your memories have indeed been taken!" She declared.

Ok, now I was worried this strange girl had ESP or something.

Getting back to my previous thoughts, in the final detail of what I believed everyone was thinking, I'm sure majority of them were wondering who the heck the girl was, why was she doing the announcements, or most importantly, why someone who seemed to work at Kibougamine Academy thought "bestest" was a real word?

I didn't get much time to think any longer as the little girl began speaking again.

"I'm sure all of you remember the one fact about Kibougamine Academy: Acceptance and graduation from our school means success for life! And it's true! Those who graduate here will definitely lead long, wondrous lives! Which is more than I can say for those who don't..." She veered off.

There was a long and awkward silence again as everyone thought about her last words. Even I was!

_What did she mean when she said "more than I can say for those who don't"? Is it bad if we fail a semester or something? _I never got the time to ask her about it since someone apparently beat me to the question.

"Ummm excuse me?" A feminine voice spoke up in the audience. I couldn't see who she was, but she sounded shy and nervous. The little girl up on the throne blinked curiously as she looked at the other girl.

"Yes, is there a question?" The seven year old asked.

"Umm what did you mean when you spoke about the s-st-students who don't graduate?" She asked sheepishly.

The little girl on the throne tilted her head down a bit, probably pondering in thought, before beginning to chuckle. There was an eerie feel to her all of the sudden, and more than I had before about her. When she had her head tilted, you could see the eyes, mouth, and nose of her hoodie staring right at you. What made it so creepy was that as she chuckled, the mouth of the hoodie seemed to move along with it, like it was talking itself! I couldn't tell from standing in the middle of the crowd, but I could've sworn, for just a brief second, that I saw the red eye on the hoodie light up. Unfortunately I didn't have much time to check more carefully as the girl tilted her head back up.

"Well, to put it bluntly, let me start off with a question; do any of you know _how_ you graduate from here?" She asked. A majority of the audience looked at each other strangely. Of course they knew the obvious way to graduate from a school, but all of them had a questioning instinct that things would run differently here based on how the girl was letting on.

"Umm we just...get good grades and study a lot, right?" Another guy guessed. The little girl stared at him with a creepy, hollow, expression. For a moment, it looked as if all the life had drained from her eyes, like simply hearing those words alone were enough to kill her inside. Much like her personality at the moment, it was getting a little creepy. As if to purposely break the silence, the little girl finally roared again.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TEHHEHEHEE!" The girl bellowed an enormous laughter, actually falling on her back on the chair and kicking her feet in the air as she laughed loudly. It even proved just how big the hoodie she was wearing was. You could only see the tip of her feet as she kicked up and down. It was hard to see clearly, but she was even appearing to tear up with droplets of water rolling down the side of her face.

"S-STOP IT STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE!" She laughed madly, hugging onto the teddy bear as she laughed madly.

I didn't even need to check to see if anyone else was. I could practically feel everyones' sweat drop simultaneously. Just the sight of her laughing like a mad woman was just plain embarrassing. If she was really an example of what Kibougamine Academy's personnel was like...it was going to be an "interesting" year, to say the least.

The little girl finally began to calm down after two full minutes, sitting up again as she tried to compose herself. She wiped away the few drops of tears from her eyes as she collected herself, trying to get back on track.

"Heee hee...huff..." She let out a deep sigh before continuing to speak. "Ah, but no seriously people. Does no one know how to graduate here?" She asked aloud again.

She suddenly blinked as her eyes widened a bit, then tilted her head down towards the teddy bear's mouth. She began nodding every few seconds and whispering to it, as if the bear was talking to her, staring into thought as she listened to the bear _speak_. At the rate these interruptions kept going, I felt like we were going to be stuck here forever.

Fortunately, it didn't seem to take as long for her to "talk" to the bear as it did to get her to stop laughing. With a final nod, she held the teddy in front of her so it would face towards her, then spoke again.

"Oh, right, I forgot." She said with a nod. "They are all dumbasses aren't they?" She deemed.

Now I could tell people were getting a bit irritated. Throughout this whole introduction, the girl had yet to do the one basic thing everyone was waiting to hear; why are we here!? And now the fact the little girl was going on calling everyone else a dumbass, that began crossing the line a bit to some of the other students in the audience. With so many teens in one room, and considering how some students tended to get angry real easily, I had a rather bad feeling she would get in trouble soon if she kept delaying.

"Will you just tell us why the fuck we're here?!" A student suddenly shouted. You could tell by the sound of his voice that he was getting pissed.

This time I managed to actually see the person speaking for myself as he was a only a few feet away from me this time. And I really began worrying about my prediction coming true. I know you shouldn't judge books by their cover, but if I had to, I would label this guy as terrifying!

He definitely towered over me, probably being in the 8 Ft. category. He had a long black trench coat which covered the entire length of his back. He was wearing beige pants with golden chains dangling along the waist like a belt, some of which dangled down to his knees. His hands were armed with fingerless, black, gloves, letting you see the twitchy nerves and buffed fingers crunching in his hand as he squeezed them. And like his hands, he wore dark black boots, which looked more like combat boots based on their look.

His face was no less terrifying than his outfit either. He had blood shot red eyes, which surprisingly crept me out more than the glowing red eye on the girl's hoodie and the teddy bear she was holding. He had a deep large scar going across his left eye down to his mouth, yet there was no white-ish coloring in his eye. As such, it meant he could still see out of both eyes...at least I think he could.

On his right cheek, he even had a golden star tattooed on the whole side! Seriously, you know a guy has got to be tough if you manage to get a tattoo through your cheek AND fill it in with color. And lastly, he didn't exactly have a full set of hair, though that would be preferred in this case. He had a single straight file of black hair, going from the front to the back of the head like a Mohawk. On it's own, you'd think he just wanted to give a bit of style to his hair. But given the other features that now have me shaking just from sheer thought, it could be easily assumed this guy was part of some street gang, and if TV taught me anything, street gangs were not exactly known for their patience.

On a side note, I have to admit, I kind of love it when I'm right about predictions. I just hope my next prediction about her doesn't come true. I won't go into detail about what it was, but to sum it all up it ends up with her lying in a broken bloody mess beneath someone's foot. Even if she's getting on everyone's nerve, on purpose or otherwise, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy even.

The little girl herself let out a started gasp at that shouting as she put her hand to her face. She seemed a bit surprised about hearing someone curse like that, which is actually saying a lot for a kid who seems to curse on average, even going around and calling everyone in public a dumbass. I knew she must have a little bit of innocence just from the look of her. As if to confirm that, despite the sleeves covering her hands as she did it, she started rubbing her finger over her other finger, as if to say "naughty, naughty".

I knew the situation we were in was serious, but I couldn't help let out a few chuckles as I saw her do it. It was just too cute and funny for a person her age wagging her finger at someone else like she was, especially when practically her entire body was covered in a single hoodie. What's more, it turned out I wasn't the only one who found it humorous, as I overheard a few chuckles and laughter in the audience too.

I doubt this was helping the big guy's ego, however. I could actually hear him grinding his teeth as he grunted. I would sort of feel bad for whoever he had his anger directed to, and I especially felt worse for the fact it was directed at a girl. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hey! Watch the bad language, butt mouth!" The girl nagged. This brought out another chuckle or two, either at the quirky nickname she gave him, or the fact she said the saying wrong.

"It's toilet mouth you little brat!" He yelled back as he began pointing at her, threateningly. "And I don't care how the fuck I talk, I just want some damn answers or an exit!" He shouted.

The little girl just continued staring at him for a few seconds before digging through her hoodie pockets. It was hard to tell what she was trying to grab out of there. Being a pocket from a hoodie itself, it couldn't possibly hold that much, and to top it off, the pockets from a hoodie were connected and opened on two ends, so it shouldn't have taken her that long to grab it.

Finally after another few seconds, which felt like minutes since all of us were still impatiently waiting for an explanation, she finally pulled out a tablet as she set the bear down laying next to her, the lights from the tablet flashing on her face as she turned it on and began pressing buttons on it. I had to admit it was a bit interesting to see a child her age know how to use a tablet. Maybe the school itself wasn't going to be as bad as I thought? The girl blinked again as if to indicate she found what she was looking for.

"Hmm...star-marked tattoo on right side of face, deep scar running across left eye...Ah!" She beamed happily. "Togura Hanzo! Age 18 and 1/2, 7'6 in height, 149 lbs., and proclaimed owner of the title "Super Duper High School Street Fighter!" She described him in every detail which seemed to startle him.

Based on his reaction, she nailed down his bio. perfectly. I will admit in his defense, however, that it was scary as to how a little girl could gather such data on a single person. And to add to my worry, I just realized the possibility that she might have as much data on all of us! But seven years old or not, how could a young kid like her even get information like that on her own?

She smiled again as she looked back to him.

"According to this you've been renowned as the world's bestest street fighter, huh? Picking up any fights that come your way since you were eight years old, never backing down from a single challenge." She commented before letting out a seemingly sympathetic sigh, then smiled slyly. "All the while trying to hold in the pain of watching your mommy die from a stray mugger."

_Ooouch! _My jaw dropped along with a couple dozen other students' at that statement. Togura himself gasped in shock at those very words themselves. I couldn't tell what I was more worried about; was it the unknown place under unknown circumstances, or the fact this little girl had TOO MUCH information on people? I couldn't help but actually feel more sorry for Togura himself as she grunted to himself, squeezing his fists angrily as he turned away.

"Y-Y-Youuu..." He stuttered, rage piling up in the back of his throat. I could've sworn I was looking into the very eyes of a demon or monster as I saw the nasty glare he shot back at her. Pure red and full of hatred. "Yooouuuu..." He growled again.

I would've been disturbed at the sight of blood dripping from his palms due to how hard he was squeezing his hands if it wasn't for the fact I was already terrified of him. The little girl tilted her head curiously, as if having no idea why he was acting so strange suddenly. She was either feigning innocence, or reeeally had no idea what she did was wrong.

"What's wrong? You going to cry?" She asked. Now I really had no idea if she was faking innocence or not. The way she said that was just all too casual, and I couldn't tell at all if she was expecting this reaction from the way she was acting.

Then, all at once, Togura exploded in a rage of fury as he roared.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**!" He bellowed as he made a mad dash through the crowd, straight towards the platform. "**YOU SONAVABITCH**!" He screamed.

He made like an enraged bull and dove down the crowd. He had little to no remorse for anyone he pushed to the side, or in some cases trampled over. On the bright side no one was really hurt whether they were pushed aside or stepped on, but on the down it was just proving just how terrifying this guy could really get when he was mad.

Coming face to face with the platform himself, everyone watched and waited to see him climb up the wooden platform. The platform itself was only a few feet up in the air, but there was nowhere to get a good grip or handle on anything. If he wanted to climb up he would have to literally pull himself up on the pulls and climb all the way up. To be honest it would've been a bit too embarrassing to do so. I wouldn't mind the climbing part itself, but for some reason I would've found it embarrassing myself if I kept trying to climb it but ended up sliding down the whole time.

Togura had an entirely different idea himself.

Now if this was a cartoon, anime, video game, movie, or some other thing of fiction, then I wouldn't be surprised at what I just saw. But then again, that's none of these things, and what I did see completely made me freeze in terror and shock. Togura, famed titled "Super Duper High School Street Fighter", just jumped twenty whole feet in the air in one go. I would've sworn, if it wasn't for the fact I knew what he was jumping to, I would've believed he suddenly took off flying.

Everyone stared in amazement, and like me, others in shock, as they saw the massive fighter leap in the air. His jump was completely balanced and flawless all the way through. He even did a flip a few feet before he landed on the platform itself, landing flat on his feet and knee. The aura radiating from this guy nearly doubled in this one feat alone. And to be honest, I was a bit jelous. I don't know if it was a regular thing obtainable, but I swore, if working out like this guy did and probably eating like him allowed me to soar in the air, I wish I would've started training when I was his age earlier.

At long last, the street fighter himself was at his destination. There were a mix of different fears coming from the audience. Some were worried about the little girl they knew who pissed him off. Others were worried of the possibility if they ended up getting on his bad side. All they knew was that if they did, there would virtually be no hiding from this mighty beast. Even the little girl herself knew that now was the time to be afraid. Her pupils actually widened slightly in fear as she began shaking.

"Y-You're...r-really t-t-tall..." She meeped.

Taguro took no hesitation on the next phase of his "plan". In a rather startling scene, even to the audience, with his massive strength, he grabbed the little girl by the neck with his right hand, causing her to yelp, and easily lifted her up past his head. The little girl whined as she began struggling in the man's grip, kicking her unseen legs in the air while trying to pry the man's grip off her neck. From the looks of it, I came to understand the fighter took no mercy on anyone. Yet now I couldn't help but feel more sorry for the girl.

"Owwww! Owie owie owie owie owwwwww!" The little girl cried out loud with noticeable tears rolling down her face. "Y-You're hurting meeeeee! Ahhhhh haahhhhh!" She cried in pain.

I could hear some gossips and worried tones in the audience around me. It seemed I wasn't the only one having second thoughts about what this guy was doing. But much like me, we were all to afraid to step forward.

We could hear the man speak up from the microphone still clutched in the girl's hand.

"No one ever...EVER...talks about my mother's death like that..." He gnarled, his grip tightening around her throat.

"Baaahhaa-! Ack-hack!" The girl began coughing loudly inbetween her cries. This guy was definitely serious about what he was going to do.

"You little bitch...BITCH!" He shouted angrier than before, provided that was possible. He pulled the girl's face closer to his. "Give me one reason...Just one, and I swear I'll make it quick!" He demanded.

I could honestly state I was terrified. Now I definitely felt worse for the girl. Even though I wasn't the one up there being hassled, I felt nothing but overwhelming fear from the rage coming off of this guy. Regretfully, at the same time, I was also too terrified to help the little girl. He was obviously taking things too far, and I wanted to stop it. But for some reason I just couldn't get myself to move. It was like my legs were frozen in place or something.

"Say something..." The man muttered again before grasping both his hands around the little girl's neck. "SAY SOMETHING YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The little girl whimpered and whined as she tried to breathe again. All I could make out from this point was that if she didn't choose her next words carefully, she would be done for. Little did I know her next two words would be all she needed. The little girl coughed a bit again, trying to gather what little breath left she could.

Then she screamed.

"**_DADDY MOMMY_**!"

_The entirety of the dome went pitch black once again, causing slight fear and panic from the audience. The feel was the same method as done before when the young girl made her appearance, only this time, despite the drum playing, there were no spotlights going off and dancing about. Clearly this was not the same introduction that was made for the little girl. This was further provided by the sounds of the drum beat getting louder and more fierce._

_Something big was about to happen. Just not in a way anyone expected. _

_Two spotlights illuminating regular light finally came on as they focused on the far back of the crowd, on the complete opposite side of the dome. There, two large figures stood, indefinitely towering anyone they could approach. But it wasn't their size that made the duo terrifying. It was what they looked like, or at least one of them to be specific. _

_The first one on the right was a completely white version of the teddy bear the young girl had. It was sporting a completely white fur coating all over it's body, including it's bulging belly button. And unlike the other one, as well as the other half of the doll the girl had, it was only sporting two front buck teeth. Much like the doll, the buck teeth were black. Overall this one had a seemingly peaceful and calming feel to it._

_Going back to the second figure, this one was much more terrifying person. It was the black other half of the girl's doll, and like the other bear, it's black bellybutton sticking out of the middle. It was given it's own sense of derangement and terror from the mere look of razor sharp teeth smiling on it's face. That topped off with the menacing red glowing eyes it had definitely made it the one you would not want to mess with. _

_Despite their differences, they also had similarities. For starters, even with the approximate 8 Ft. Street fighter, these two could easily surpass Togura's size, both being an exact 10 Ft. tall. Secondly, like the teddy bear, these two beings were also in the same shape and manner as the bear, having "teddy-like" limbs for legs and arms. Even the whole "teddy face" was displayed. However, the last similarity was also a difference they had compared to the smaller bear; they both were sporting razor sharp-looking claws. And they were about to be tested._

_No sooner had they been introduced did they suddenly take off. To the amazement of the crowd, both took off like a rocket, zooming around the dome in great speed! And to be accurate, it was LITERALLY around the dome. It's hard to say how fast they were going, or how they were preforming such a magnificent feat, especially one that surpassed the previous incredible feat we just witnessed. Even their very movements were in perfect harmony and sync, moving in the same speed and rhythm as the other, all the way until they reached the front of the crowd again. _

_And then, in one swift motion, they leaped. _

_No one could see them coming. They fired like bullets from a machine gun they were moving so fast! As to how two ten ft. monstrosities managed to actually move at such speeds were beyond all logic. _ _It was crazy to think actually things like these two were even real! Seriously, how often do you see two ten ft. robotic teddy bears actually moving like this? This was only the works of things you'd expect to see in a video game or something. And as mentioned before, nobody saw them coming as they leapt again, both bouncing off the wall and headed straight towards Togura. _

_He never even had time to react. By the moment the two monsters came to each other and intersected, Togura's life was over. In one fell swoop, the black bear delivered a massive kick to Togura's head. That was all it took. For a few brief seconds, Togura was stunned and amazed as he saw the down fly over himself. But it wasn't the dome that was sent flying. Togura himself was the one who flew, or to be more accurate, his head, which was kicked clear off his body, and into the oncoming crowd. _

_The forceful reaction was enough to cause the rest of his body to suddenly throw the little girl up in the air, but luckily, the second, white, bear caught her gracefully. As the head landed right in the middle of the audience, a round of applause and goal SFX played as a holographic GOAL! sign suddenly appeared over the black bear. The bear raised his arms in victory, standing next to the headless body that was Togura which stood in place, while at the same time, the white one was tossing the little girl up and down playfully in the air, easily calming down the now-giggling girl. _

_All the while ignoring the dozens of screams and fears coming from the shocked audience..._

"Egghhh..." I groaned, slowly regaining consciousness.

I was only out for a few seconds as whatever knocked me out wasn't all that big, it just struck me fast. My head was still dazed, though. In addition, whatever hit me apparently landed on my chest as I could make out a small figure on my chest as I slowly came to. Talk about de sha vue. This time my vision managed to come back quicker too, which helped a lot as I managed to make out the figure this time.

I blinked to myself as I tried to clear out the image of the figure. It felt slightly wet for some reason, and there was something dripping down my hands as I held it. Blinking again, I just tilted my head at what I was holding.

_Oh Togura's head, I was wondering-..._This is that awkward moment in someone's life when he realizes what he's doing. There I was, sitting on the cold hard ground, holding the head of a recent person who I also just witnessed get murdered before my very eyes a few seconds ago. Naturally, I wanted to piss my pants and pass out again at what I just saw.

But there I was, surrounded by a hundred (minus 1) people, not including the little girl or two murderous robots I just watched kill someone, and was looked upon by everyone around me. I knew it- this was it. My moment to shine! As long as I kept my cool, remained calm, and took opportunity of the matter, I could get us all out of this. I just had to remain calm, and say the perfect line.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, throwing the head away from me and scotching back from where I was. There was already a large blotch of blood on my grey shirt, and throwing it like that only worsened things as it dripped some blood down my pants and white shoes. And it was probably worse idea throwing it forward because that actually ended up making more people pissed at me as I threw the head near them.

And just like that I lost whatever dignity I had.

To be fair, not many people could say that they held the lifeless head of a person they just watched get decapitated in front of them, so I could at least say I preserved somewhat of my dignity. And to only add to my luck, too many people were already screaming and panicking about what they just witnessed, so I don't think that many of them saw me lose it just now. What's more, they were mostly trying to scurry themselves to the far back of the dome, as far away from the recently murdered Teen's corpse as possible.

"Shut up ya lame asses!" A cartoony-voice boomed throughout the room.

Considering everything else that has surprised me up to this point, nothing surprises me anymore. Yet if it did, I would've been surprised by the sight of the black giant robotic bear talking, it's eyes glowing red as it did. The robot had a strange static sound in it's tone, so I highly doubted that it was anything close to fake.

"Opopopopo..." It let out a strange squeal-like laughter as it held it's face together. "Whether or not it's alright with you, I shall be taking over introduction for the little angel..." He commented, gesturing to the little girl he dubbed "angel".

I'm not exactly sure if I'd dub her as an angel, but at least she was less terrifying than the two killer robots I was observing. She even seemed just a bit more peaceful as the white robot was nuzzling her snout around the little girl's head. Creepy, for sure, but it was at least cute in some way.

"First of all, I'd like to clear things up! First, this is indeed the 90th Anniversary of Kibougamine's grand opening! It's only dubbed the 100th Anniversary, because this year we'd thought it'd be special to invite 100 special students this year around! **SO YOU ALL BETTER BE DAMN GRATEFUL!**" He roared.

"Apapapa..." The white bear began where the black one left off. Like the black bear's voice, this one was also distorted and strange, as well as having a cartoony-hint with it. Unlike the last one, this voice had a much more feminine tone to it. "And to get back to what the cutie was saying earlier," the white bear continued, nuzzling her snout against the little girl's head, "there is a simple yet quick way to graduate from here." She then gestured to the remarkably still-standing-headless corpse that used to be Togura Hanzo.

This small gesture was actually enough to send the crowd into an even more dire fit of fear and terror, all wondering if death was the only escape from here like the white bear was suggesting. I could actually hear the poundings on the walls around me which caught my attention. I was soon revealed the reason why no one had simply left yet or ran away from the start.

All around the dome were numerous entrances and or exits that allowed one to leave this giant round room. However, the only problem was that all of them were locked down with metallic shutters. It was hard to tell how thick each of these shutters actually were, but regardless, they were indeed enough to withstand the multiple poundings from the crowd of panicking teens from around the room. From the looks of it, there stood about ten different entrances within the entire room. The only bit that did confuse me though was why even the walls around the dome itself were covered in metallic shutters. Was there something else going on that we weren't seeing?

The black robotic bear looked back to the white bear questionably. It was hard to tell what their expressions were since their faces were stiff and all, but there was at least some noticeable movement around their brow.

"I...think you gave 'em the wrong idea toots." The black bear commented. The white one gave a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head with her free hand...er paw.

"Heh heh...whoops..." She chuckled.

Taking grand opportunity of this moment, the small girl casually pulled herself out of her "mommy's" arm, climbing all the way to her shoulders and sitting in a piggyback-style formation. Then with one deep breath, she put both her fingers to her mouth and whistled.

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET*

_Ow god my ears!_ I shouted in my head, doubling over in pain as I clamped my ears shut.

I was among the many who had the exact same idea as I saw numerous other students groaning in pain, all of them trying to squeeze their ears as tight as possible. Some of them were even taken fully by the large booming whistle, actually ending up collapsing to the ground in agony. I had to give props to the few who actually managed to stay standing and resist it, despite the few facial twitches they made. If I had to give the small girl a title, it would either be menace, or Super Duper High School Whistler...and that's added she could even go to a high school at all.

One after another, the students finally managed to make it back to their feet. Like all important qualities, I managed to retain my dignity and was among the middle of the order in terms of getting back to my feet. Sure it did take awhile, and I couldn't get up first, but at least I didn't make myself look too weak. I hope.

And as she planned, by the time all the kids managed to get up again, all faces turned back to her.

"You don't have to die to get out of here sillies!" She giggled. I was a bit surprised by the audible sighs I heard from the crowd. It wasn't so much surprise that people were relieved, but mostly due to the fact people could actually take her seriously after all that's happened so far. She continued. "All you got's to do is what momma did and without anyone else knowing it was you and getting caught."

There was silence in the audience again. Some had confusion on their face while others had expressions of terror. Me? Well...I was probably in the midst of it. I was slightly confused due to how she based it, but I was also worried if she meant what I thought it did. The same nervous-sounding girl from earlier spoke up again, raising her hand politely as she did.

"U-Umm...W-What?" She asked with a whimper. The small girl chuckled again.

"Kikikikki...I'll give y'all the non-retarded easy-to-understand version-," she tilted her head down again, showing off the creepy red eye print from her hoodie, "**kill each other!**" She exclaimed.

"Bullshit!" Another person shouted. In all honesty I gotta admit; that reply came faster than anything I expected. I would've expected at least a minute to let everything soak in with everyone, but whoever this unseen-rioter I couldn't see was, being 5'6 is difficult to live with, he sounded just as badass as the last guy who spoke out.

I just hope he ends better than the last guy did..

"Bull-soup?" The little girl repeated confused. Obviously she never heard the word before.

"I don't care what you do to me, but I can guarantee no one here's gonna kill each other! There's no way we're playing your twisted little game!" He shouted with gusto. I had to admit even I felt some encouragement from his words.

And he was right to say the least. That was how this was all playing out. To the twisted mind of the little girl, this was nothing more than a "game" for her to play with. But if no one was to join her in her game, then technically there wouldn't be a game at all.

Looking back to the girl again, she just continued to stare the guy perplexed. I'm guessing it took her a moment or two to understand what he even said with his scary shouting, but she finally blinked after a minute. Sadly of course, like all little kids who don't get their way, she brought out the worst of feelings that make guys feel like jerks and started sobbing loudly. Managing to finally poke my head around, I saw the guy who shouted, or at least his head. He was probably a full 6'0 and had a buzzy flat black hair top and blue eyes. I wasn't really surprised though when I saw the numerous glares he received from nearby girls. I had to admit the little girl knew how to work the waterworks.

"Now now now," the white bear cooed softly as she pat the top of the little girl's head, "you didn't even tell them about the other part." She commented. Almost instantly the little girl brightened up again with a beaming smile.

"Oh yeah I forgots!" She said happily before looking back to the guy that made her cry. "Too bad! You don't have a choiiice!" She cheered.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He grumbled. The little girl paused briefly as she dug around the inside of her sleeves, pulling out a simple-looking remote.

"Oooh not much, just this!"  
*click*

_With the simple click of a button, the room became silent. The students everywhere watched as the stereos and loud speakers all began rising to the ceiling of the dome, closing off the hole-way as they did. There was a firm yet simple "thump" noise as all of them began to close off one after another._

_This small feature was just an intro to the greater shocking event that came after. By the time the final stereo went into hiding, the entire dome itself began humming violently with the sound of grinding gears as everything began to shake violently. The little girl herself giggled as the white bear held her again in her arms, just for safety so she wouldn't fall off. Which was probably a safe bet on her call as the shaking only began to get rougher and more in tense, some of the students actually falling over from a misstep or two. _

_Then finally, it happened. _

_Everyone watched in wonder as the very metallic plating covering all the walls began moving and sliding around the dome itself, twisting and turning as it unfolded from itself. At this point the violent shaking finally came to a halt. Some of the students could actually be seen helping each other up. It was a nice sentiment showing that some of the students were kind hearted, yet no amount of kindness was going to prepare them for what they bore witness to next. The dome wasn't in it's own sense a "dome". And it wasn't even walls that the metal plating had covered. They were windows. And what was on the other side of these windows? Something that made virtually everyone's jaw drop._

_Space. Space, space, and more space. Not as in amount or size, but space. The dark, coldness of space itself, was the very being that greeted the students. The students walked like zombies in a stiff motion as they began inching themselves step by step closer to the surrounding windowed-dome itself, getting as close to the outside as the dome would let them. It wasn't so much as to getting outside that they were trying to achieve. They only wanted to confirm the dark truth that they were really in space. _

_A simple tap of the glass confirmed it. No matter who pressed their faces against the glass or how many times they tapped the glass itself, nothing was an illusion. And to those who looked past this, they had indeed hoped they were correct in presuming that big blue planet with land mass was their home: Earth._

_They were indeed in space. They were definitely awake and in reality. And as the came zoomed out from the very space station they were entrapped in, it was clear that their despair had just begun..._

The little girl spoke up for one final time, despite the feint attention she received.

"Oh, and I almost forgot the most important piece of this introduction. Allow me to introduce ourselves! My Momma's name is Shirokuma! You can call my daddy Burakkukuma! And last but not least, their cute and adorable girl, me! Monokub, with a K! And togetherrrr..."

As if planned and practice, all at once the three leaped into the air. When they landed again, they were in the a pyramid formation with the Burakkukuma on the right, Shirokuma on the left, and the dubbed "Monokub" standing on top of both of them with her arms raised straight to each side. And on her shoulders, she was even piggybacking her beloved teddy bear.

"The Monokuma Trio!" They all said in unison. Soon after, the girl's hood dropped down in front of her as she spoke.

"And we up you **_graduate_** very soon..."

**Current Survivors: 99**

Author's Notes: Phewfta! Long first chp in my opinion! First time writing a FF, so hope you all enjoy it! I will be putting this into a first-person element like the games are, as well as 3rd person from time to time. Character introductions and the rules of the "games" will come up next chapter, but in the meantime, hope these leaves you excited and wanting more :D

PS: in case your interested in what the girl's hoodie looks like, refer to the link in my Author's page. And if anyone could draw a pic I can use for the title, preferably of the girl described in here, not only would you have my eternal gratitude (which is worth about 30 yen...*sniff*) I'll take the privilege of adding YOUR very own character into this! If your interested, after sending the picture in a PM, write about your char you wish for me to add into this and i'll see what I can do ^^.

And please review as whenever I get reviews, I always get tempted to update sooner ^^!


	2. Prologue: Despair of the Unknown Part 2

**Prologue: Despair of the Unknown Part 2**

_How did this happen?_ That single thought was the only thing that kept playing back and forth inside my head endlessly. It was all I could think about while laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling of what would now be considered my_ new room. _I wasn't sure how long we would be cooped up in this place, this "School" as the Monokuma Trio deemed it, but ever since I came to this place my heart has beaten heavier and faster. It was just a bit, but it has yet to slow down at all.

The only bit of solace I had around here was the room. I had to admit for some psychedelic twisted school, at least the room was nice. It was probably the only nice feature around here given everything else. The room was specially made to accommodate each teen living here given their own personality and likes.

Mine wasn't all that fancy compared to your regular teen's room. The walls were purple, which was one of my favorite colors, and had a nice blue carpeting. There was a single large shelf on the right side of the room filled with books and whatnot, and on top of that was a plasma screen TV. Too bad for me the stupid thing wouldn't work right. According to the Trio, the thing only worked specifically to play announcements or news related to the school.

Right next to it was a large dresser for all my clothes and stuff. It helped explain where my luggage went at least. Upon awakening here today earlier, I realized all the stuff I was carrying was missing. Although the Trio, specifically the strange girl Monokub, didn't tell us where our stuff went, I presumed this was their idea of surprising us or something. Even my green backpack was right next to it, not that I needed it anymore.

Along the corner of the other side of the room was a door, leading to our own personal bathroom. Each student was given their own bathroom, although the girls' had the "special privilege" of having locks on their bathrooms. I didn't really see the point though since we could just lock our main doors when we wanted to anyway.

Every bathroom was pretty basic, even for the girls. They had a single toilet, no explanation needed, a large single-person shower place, and a sink with a mirror above it. Obviously the mirror was built as a cabinet, having a plain old tooth-brush, tooth paste, and comb. I'm sure if any other student had specific medication needs they would stocked just for them. It only just occurred to me the questioning mystery of how this strange place could afford everything seen thus far.

On the other corner of my room, opposite of my bed, there was a wooden desk there with a computer built on top of it. At first my heart was racing in anticipation, hoping I could actually get some e-mail sent from here all the way to Earth. I wasn't too sure if the same principle in terms of electronics sending message systems from one place to another would apply to sending a message to earth from space, but in the end it was still pointless as, despite having numerous programs on here, there was no connectivity from here at all. I knew I should have known it, but it was at least something to be hopeful for.

That was all fine and dandy, but there was one particular feature that really got to me. There was a single large round window on the right side of it that let me gaze outside. There wasn't much to look at since it stared right into space itself, but there was one prominent view I could never stop looking at.

It was Earth.

The planet where I was born, grew up, lived. To be honest like a lot of teens, I was one of the many who always had a wish to view the Earth from above. I was told it would be a beautiful sight to behold. And to be honest, it was. It was a beautiful big blue ball that shined in solar system. Yet no matter how many times I stared at it, looking at it from the way I was and all that's happened...well it just managed to lose its luster from that.

I closed my eyes again trying to get some rest. I began replaying the moments just after the Monokuma Trio revealed where we were, hoping if I opened my eyes again, then I would just wake up and this would all turn out to be a nightmare...

***_2 Hours Earlier...*_**

Everyone gazed upon the dark emptiness of space, filled with despair and horror at the sight of their beloved planet beneath their feet. Half of them were in disbelief while others were filled with shock. Not many people in life could easily stand the sight of seeing their own planet beneath them like this. And how could anyone? Waking up from who knows where, or even why from that matter, and revealing that their so precious home they wanted to go to wasn't even near them was just baffling!

Those that were in disbelief, as stated, couldn't believe where they were. They refused to believe it! After all, just how could you explain that you and a hundred other teens like you were just suddenly transported upon a space station all in one day? Could you even explain a way that was possible? If you could, then explaining it would probably be the only source of minimal comfort these students could gather.

There were only a few of them who managed to keep their emotions in tact. It wasn't to say they weren't surprised by the scenario, but those few who did at least wanted to keep a strong head for the other students. While others felt despair, they felt opportunity and leadership within themselves. Those were the believers who weren't taken in by despair yet, and felt hopeful about their situation.

*tap*

*tap*

*tap*

After another few brief minutes, the students' attention were caught by the girl, aka Monokub, again as she began tapping the mic.

"C'mon you sad sacks! There's no reason to be despaired yet! I haven't even told you the rules around here yet. That will have something you can be depressed about then!" She said happily. It just finally dawned on the last of the unaware students that this little girl was slightly demented. "Now! To start things off, I'd like to turn your attentions to the bracelets on your wrists." She started off.

I blinked, getting taken back by this.

"What bracelets-" I began asking myself, turning my attention to my right wrist first and then my left. I was a bit surprised at the sight of it.

Like the girl stated, there was a strange bracelet on my left wrist. It was kinda large and in the shape of a cylinder. It wasn't really meant to be decorative by the looks of it. The round opening of it looked metallic while the cylinder itself appeared like some sort of rubber-like material. It must've been specially designed to fit anyone's wrist it was attached to. It wasn't like "super extremely tight", but wasn't loose either. The fact I didn't feel it for this wrong must've proven how it was fit to match any person wearing it.

So maybe it did have a comfort aspect to it.

Within the middle of the bracelet was a strange looking watch that kind of bulged out of the bracelet itself. The settings and features of the watch seemed to be specially made. I couldn't tell if I was just seeing things at first but from the looks of it, it looked like the time on the watch was holographic and all. There was even a few smaller numbers on the top right. Judging by how it displayed the 9/15, I figured that must've been the date. Strangely it didn't have the year though. And below the time were two other small white buttons, although I couldn't really tell what they were for.

The only other curious note that I wasn't sure of was the blue circle that was being highlighted above the watch itself. It didn't seem to do anything in particular, but based on it was highlighted like it was, it must've had some significance. The only reason I was confused was because despite having a blue highlight, looking around me, I noticed some of the others had different colored ones like yellow and red.

"I'd like to introduce you all to your newest, personal best friend! Your new Systematically Integrated Matrix, or if you prefer, SIM."

"SIM?" I repeated. I couldn't tell part of her description had meaning, or if she was just using whatever words would make up a name.

"Each of your SIMs' are specially designed for each of you, but most of them have the same general function." She paused briefly as she held up her left wrist.

Like the rest of us, she had one too, but her's was the only one in pink. And as for a highlight, much like the rest of her outfit, it had the same picture of those weird bears' faces. Half white, half black, black eye, and red eye. Seriously, what was her obsession with these weird bear things? Even the red eye on that highlight was glowing. I don't know why but I was a bit jelous she had a unique one. I don't mind blue but still.

"Each of your little SIMs is designed with it's own built it Calendar, internal clock, annnnnnnd recorder! Useful for whenever you're keeping messages to yourself, personal diary, or some other thing. Oops! Almost forgot to mention, they also monitor your heart rate! It won't make any particular indication that you're alive, but a sure fired way to know if your friend's dead, it'll go "beeeeeeeee-", and then pop right off. " She said with her typical kiddie smile.

_I swear she's actually starting to scare me..._

"And like I said, each of them has their own personal use!" She then pointed to the part of the bracelet that had a highlight on it. "If you've noticed, you'll see an interesting color on each of your bracelets. Those of the same color will be on the same teams!

I tilted my head slightly before looking back to the watch. "So that's what it's for..."

"Upupupupu...Now then, since introductions have been taken and we understood the beaking-order around he-" Monokub suddenly paused again as she tilted her hear closer to the teddy bear, apparently "listening to it" again as if it had something to say. "Oh, I mean the Pecking-Order, why don't we all relax and meet up with our fellow team mates!" She exclaimed, pulling out the mechanical pad again, tapping into it just as quickly as before.

Everyone's attention turned to a special lighting spotlight as it descended from the ceiling. Over the next few seconds it began to materialize a holographic blue image which seemed to be a detailed map of the whole facility.

From the looks of it, the map itself was a lot larger than first imagined. From where everybody was at the moment, which could be evident by the sign that said _You Are Here_, you'd have to be oblivious to not know what it meant, this room was the center of the entire place. From here it stretched out to ten different sectors.

Not much could be explained after that. The map itself stretched out in a web-like appearance, with this room stretching out to ten rooms, then each of those rooms stretching out to ten separate rooms too. In addition to that, each of the different sections appeared to have 5 separate floors, as well as an additional floor above those from the center of this room again.

The only strange part was the rooms that separated on each floor. As the floors went up more, there were two less sections of the ship. For example, on the floor we were all currently on, there were 10 different sections, but on the second floor, there were 8 different sections, then on the third there were six, and so on and so forth.

It was hard to tell what each of the specific floors contained, especially since they were only labeled as "Floor" and then that floor's number, followed by a color to classify it by. The only floor that could be identified was the sixth floor, colored in a blue highlight, and labeled Deck. It also had a strange picture of, you guessed it, the same bear-faced symbol that the Monokuma Trio had come to love, and which I've started to come to hate.

"Now to bring your attention to your new homes. I hope ya like 'em, cause you'll be living here for a long time if you don't graduate." She started explaining. "After each and every class trial, depending on the victor and/or victors, each team will advance to the next floor. I should mention though that once a floor is unlocked, teams will have access to all floors unlocked thus far. But I hope no one gets any ideas of trying to escape before hand." She began typing into the pad again.

The map itself zoomed into the 6th floor, aka the Deck, a red line lining up to a specific point on the southern portion of the floor.

"Everyone see this final floor? This is the floor you're all working towards. Until any team or teams can manage to get to this floor, there will be no way out for everyone. I mean after all, this is the only section of the ship with escape pods and stuff. But that shouldn't let any of you down." She said cheerfully.

She went back to typing on the pad again as the hologram's map went down to the other floors.

"There's tons of entertaining material the higher up on the ship you get. You know, added you survive of course." She added with a slight chill to her tone. "Everyone's room has been accommodated specifically for their individual needs and interests but if you have any sort of issues along with your own room, there's plenty of opportunity to obtain game points for the Monokuma Store on the first floor!" She beamed slightly excited more than usual at the mention of these _game points_.

"How do we get these game points you talking about?" One of the students asked. Monokub just put her finger to her lips in silence.

"Upupupu, sorry, but it's a seeeecreeeeet!" She looked up in thought briefly, tapping her chin with the same finger. "Although surprised it's asked at all, sounds kind of obvious to me..."

"And why are there less stations for each group on each level?" Another student asked. Monokub brightened up to this again.

"Ah, a smarter question! Sadly, still same rules. Big secret; no tell-y." She stated.

***Ding-Dong-Dang-Dung***

Everyone's attention shifted towards the ceiling as the sound of large bells began echoing throughout the room. No one could tell what it was for, but for some reason, it was enough to send Monokub into a hysterical and terrified fit as she gasped.

"Ack! It's almost noon! I'm going to miss Mochi Mochi Princess!" She panicked.

**_I can not take her seriously!_** I shouted in my head.

Seriously! She's so random! First she's a typical giddy-little-girl, then starts getting creepy about mentioning some now-passed-away student's dead mother, cries like a typical little girl about getting bullied, gets happier again like ten seconds after, seemingly to have forgotten how her life was just threatened, goes onto a confusing explanation, half of which she doesn't seem to understand herself, and now above all else, seems too prioritized about some weird show she's about to miss.

The only thing I recently learned from all this was that it was almost noon.

"All further explanations and rules will be explained later this afternoon. For now, all students are to enter your assigned sections of the ship. Anyone who disobeys this rule or tries entering someone else's section that they're not assigned to will be in for a rather unpleasant surprise. Won't spoil much but you won't be much better off than that guy standing over there." She pointed out gesturing towards the remains of the still-standing-Togura.

Everybody got the hint.

"As final recommendation, I think it'd be best for everyone to introduce each other in their team's lunchroom. And remember, the game is constantly playing, to kill to your hearts content!" She said with a cheeky smile before making her exit.

Everyone watched as the apparent platform the trio, quadruple if you count Togura's corpse, began raising to the ceiling. Not many could actually see the ceiling itself, and some began thinking they were going to get squished up top. Half of them were hoping. But to that half's disappointment, a hatch opened up, allowing them to pass smoothly on through before closing up.

Even after the ten hatches to the hallways opened, everyone stood in silence, staring at each other with slight worry and fear. No one could understand the idea of why it had to be them to have to go through this, nor could anyone understand if what they were going through was really legit.

But there was one question that did go through everyone's mind. Would anyone, even the person right next to them, possibly kill someone else to survive? No one wanted that answer figured out, especially the teens who were paired up with the more-or-less scary-looking classmates. Sure, not everyone judged a book by their cover, but at least those that did, they had a slightly higher chance of living since not trusting another person meant they would be more cautious. Hopefully.

After another brief minute or two, the students began walking towards their corresponding hallways, checking up on their SIMs' color to make sure they entered the right passageway. No one would especially want to end up dying from something as little as entering the wrong door or hallway, no matter how ridiculous they thought the rules were.

It took a few minutes for some of the students to get passed one another, what with almost a hundred different students trying to get to each individual doorway. Some of the students ended up chatting with one another even if they weren't on the same team. I couldn't say I was against the idea, since making friends around here seemed like the smart idea, but at the same time I was a little cautious of getting friendly with anyone.

I had no quarrels of making friends or anything. But the last thing I wanted to end up doing was have someone get to close to me, just to end up stabbing me in the back later on. And I meant that both metaphorically and literally. I mean seriously, who in the right mind would let themselves get close to somebody right after someone announced they had to kill each other just to survive?

Still, I wasn't a hundred percent content with trying to avoid befriending anybody. If anything, I was all for it and everything. I just wanted to make sure I was a little cautious about the idea of befriending anyone that could potentially be my enemy. I could at least save face on the fact that I didn't plan on killing anyone. I just hoped I could say the same for everyone else.

With nothing else stopping me, I just made my way to the hall I was assigned. I was a bit curious as to why I couldn't see anyone else on my team coming through, but I just figured they must've gotten ahead of me. Wouldn't say I was surprised to be honest. After all, for the most part after the Opening Ceremony I was still stuck in place as I continued staring at the Earth. I just didn't want to stop looking away from it.

Too many questions to list popped into my head one after another related to things before I came here and everything that could happen in my life after I got back home from here. _If_, being more accurate in this case. I couldn't tell if I was going to die here, but at the least I would do everything I could to prevent it.

I had to remain strong! I had to remain vigilant! I had to-

"Hey you!"

"Eek!" I shrieked, suddenly jumping as the figure popped in front of me. I almost fell over for a second there, and had to shake my head clear to regain focus. Looking back, it turned out to be the same girl I met earlier, the one who helped me up after I bumped into the other girl before her. "Oh, it's you." I said, with slight relief and confusion. "What are you doing here?" She let out a small chuckle.

"I'm in the same class as you, ya goof." She answered, holding up her left wrist.

True enough, she had a bracelet just like mine, and it had the blue lighting on it too. I blinked in surprise at that, and feeling a little bit oblivious, seeing how it should've struck me.

"Huh, guess you are." I replied, casually holding my hands behind my head. We started walking down the empty hallway together, chatting. I noticed as we did, the cold, empty metallic hallways began looking more like an actual school hallway. The floor even started becoming actual blue carpet.

"You were gone for a really long time, everyone's already gathered in the lunchroom." She commented, looking at me curiously. I raised a brow.

"A long time?" I repeated. "I was just thinking to myself for a bit. I wasn't that long, was I?" I asked.

"Mmh try twenty minutes." She stated. I near flinched.

"T-Twenty minutes?!" I retorted, my eyes widening in surprise. Didn't think I was thinking to myself for that long.

"Give or take. I just wanted to make sure everyone in our group was alright." She gave a warm smile again.

I couldn't help but blush slightly. I still held firm to my idea of trying not to get close to anyone, but I was starting to think it was only making it easier for me to feel closer instead.

"W-W-Well th-thanks..." I stuttered, slightly embarrassed. I couldn't help but blush more as she chuckled again, apparently noticing my slightly red cheeks.

"No worries."

"I never got your name anyway." I mentioned.

"It's Nazami. Nazami Kyuga. You?" She asked.

**_Super Duper High School Florist! - Nazami Kyuga_**

"Zan. Zan Mikuno." I answered. "You don't seem as worried about everything like everyone else here." I mentioned.

I was sort of curious now that I thought about it. I could easily admit I was really nervous about the current situation too, even though I didn't show it that much. Yet she just seemed completely calm about it, and her eyes were like that of Monokub's, like she had nothing to fear around here.

She paused as if she suddenly remembered something, then looked ahead.

"You might want to stay in hiding for a few hours..." She added.

"Why?"

" **You!**" I heard a tremendous voice echo through the hall.

My heart sank as I became frozen with fear, remembering the last time that I heard such a scream of anger. But surely it was just my imagination, right? There's no way that SHE, out of the 100- I mean 99 possible people, could be coincidentally placed on my team, right?...Right? I turned around nervously, praying to god that voice didn't belong to who I thought it did.

God was not on my side.

"YOOOUUUUUU..." It just HAD to be her. It had to be the same girl who's breast I touched earlier. I can admit decently I've had a pervy thought or two from time to time, but for god's sake, I've never actually gone as far as that! And right now, I was staring death in it's face. Surprisingly, death here ended up being a female, and by the looks of it, talking to her wasn't going to get me anywhere.

It was mostly instinct that I found myself slowly backing away, Nazami watching me as I did. I would've tried to explain myself and all to he but that already failed slightly when I first met her, and the fact she had fire in her eyes pretty much proved that no matter what I said, she was going to remain pissed. Even Nazami recommended the perfect bit of advice that I should've taken earlier.

"Run." She stated.

_No need to ask me twice!_ I quickly took off like a bullet, taking off as fast as my feet would carry me. I didn't need to look back to know I was being chased- I could actually feel the deadly aura the girl gave off as she neared me. That followed by the sound of footsteps was a pretty good indicator, no?

In honesty I had absolutely no idea where I was going, I just kept running. The farther in the hallways I got the more this place began looking like the actual inside of a school hallway. There were doors lined up with numerous classroom-like settings, there were numbers near the doors labeling the room's number, and possibly what floor we were on, and there were actual windows to some of the rooms showing what was inside some of them.

Despite the numerous doors there weren't exactly that many classes that I actually passed. At most, from what I managed to see, I only ever came across one actual school-related room that was a class. From what few brief seconds I could make out, it appeared to be some photography class. There were numerous, different, cameras from regular photography cameras to actual high tech cameras you'd use on the news. There was even an entire wall covered by a large green screen. Of course I couldn't see the entirety of the room in the few seconds, but I still had to admit for an apparent school that's all the way out here in space, they must've had like a millionaire-sized budget to cover all of these things.

Did I mention I was being chased?

Well that part never seemed to end, and I was beginning to worry about that possibility too. I was never exactly in the top pro category when it came to stamina in P.E., and I was already starting to run out of breath. Fortunately, I think she was too, because despite my slowing down, she didn't seem to get any closer. I had to at least give her credit for the effort she seemed to be putting in.

Upon turning on the next left, while not stopping to run, I came across another hall filled with doors. This time, these were doors to the students' rooms. I couldn't tell right off the back at first, given how there was a weird pixel caricature under each student's labeled door, but after managing to get a much longer, still brief, glance at my door I realized these must've been our rooms. I also managed to see the names of other students despite not having the time to read them which help support my theory.

Sadly I didn't have the time to actually bolt straight into my door like I wanted to and jump in because of the hot psycho maniac right on my tail! It would've made a nice place to take cover as far as I knew. Even if they didn't have locks, which I presumed they should've, I could've at least barricaded the door and pray again that god was done laughing at me, took pity, and kept her out!

So, once again, or just continuing anyway, I was still running for my life as I tried to outrun the possibly psychotic and angry psycho chasing after me. I have no idea why, but for some reason I had a strange feeling that this chase would come to an end soon. It was a rather hard feeling for some reason, and I had no idea why, but it was like I knew it would even though nothing's happened yet.

And my prediction came true, yet not in the way I was praying for. We came across the last hallway, or at least for me, because at the very end of the hallway there was only a single double door and no other hall to cross over to. I also noticed on the left side of this hallway, at least from my viewpoint, this was the only hallway with entire glass making up a majority of the wall. With that knowledge, I was pretty sure I was on the edge of the ship in terms of location.

At this point, all I knew was that I was boned. Either this double door would lead me into a much longer hallway like some exceedingly large buildings did, or this was a room with a dead end, and of which would've had a rather literal term for dead end for me.

I suppose it was acceptable for me in some case. After all I did accidentally grab her breast, despite having no regrets about it till after she snapped, but it was wrong all the same. All I could do now was close my eyes and prepare for the sweet embrace of-

***WHAM!***

...Ok...that hurt...I got to stop making a habit of getting knocked out or something, because every time I woke up, I was just in more pain, and usually it always revolved around the head. At least I woke up quicker than last time, and this time as a bonus, I started noticing a figure looking over me. I couldn't make out much, what with my vision being blurry, and to be honest, aside from the army helmet, I couldn't really see mu-

Wait, army helmet?

_THE MILITARY'S HERE!_ I shouted in my head, quickly springing back to my feet. A bit too soon probably because immediately after my whole body started feeling disoriented, so I really should've slowed down a bit getting up. But that didn't matter to me, because looking back now, the military's here-!

...

...

...

For someone who came here under the pretense of "Super Duper High School Luckster", luck had yet to be on my side. Combining all that happened to me in the last half hour was enough evidence, and even more so after seeing the "military" that came to get me.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the military. From all I could tell, it was another student, though he seemed to be a bit high strung, and had an almost frightening expression on his face, what with his eye lids both being evenly narrowed half way down his eyes, and with his brows still looking at me menacingly.

As to how I could've mistaken him for a soldier or some form of military guy, that came from his fully equipped uniform he had on. He had your typical Army-man helmet, green camouflage suit and pants, and worn out leather boots. And even though I couldn't tell what, I did notice all his pockets were outfitted with something since they all seemed to be bulging from whatever was inside.

The only ounce of color I could see from this guy was the thin orange hair sticking out from his helmet, and the yellow eyes he had. Both features just terrified me more, standing face to face with 5'9 soldier who looked like he hadn't had a single night's day of peace and rest, despite the fact he was a teen too.

**_Super Duper High School Soldier! - Korin Bletz _**

"MAGGOT," his voice roared, "YOU WERE SCHEDULE TO BE AT THE LUNCHROOM AT 12 O'HUNDO! WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR YOUR TARDINESS, MAGGOT!?"

I honestly could swear, the immense pressure of his shouting was enough to blow my hair back. I couldn't help but blink as my eyes widened from surprise. I officially had no idea what kind of school I was getting into, but from what I did know, there couldn't be anybody as hard-headed as him. I found myself speechless trying to respond.

"I...ehhh...was..." I blinked, feel slightly light headed and confused from taking in the shouting alone. "What?"

"Maggot! You were to respond to your captain's orders ASAP!" He yelled, pointing firmly at the door. I took it that was the lunchroom then. "Not lollygagging out here! Now get your ass in there on the double boy!"

All I could hear after lollygagging was a strange ringing sound in my ear. I could not believe someone could ACTUALLY shout enough in your face to make you go deaf. All I could do after hearing his muffle shouting was put my ear closer to him.

"Huh?"

"GET IN THERE, MAGGOT!"

"Ack!" I yelped as I was suddenly tossed through the double door, landing on surprisingly soft carpeting, but which did nothing to add minor pain to my head injury just moments ago.

"Hey, easy! You don't have to be so rough." I heard Nazami's voice speak out, followed by the sound of the earlier guy's footsteps coming up behind me. I rubbed my head before getting up again, this time not suffering from the earlier disorientation.

"Mam, apologies Mam! I was simply following orders Mam!" He replied. Even though I didn't see I could tell he was saluting as he replied.

I shook my head again before checking out the lunchroom. In honesty, it was more surprising than I expect. The lunchroom itself was surprisingly well decorated with formal dining furniture. The entire ground was soft, thanks to fluffy red carpeting it had, it had large round wooden table with a finely decorated cloth over it, as well as several square tables on the side of the rooms. I suspected those were for anyone wanting to sit with themselves or just a small group to eat together.

Like the hallway, the entire left side of the lunchroom was made up of extremely thick glass, letting everyone have a good view of the outside, and more importantly, again, earth. I had to admit it was at least a nice view to see while being stuck up here for god knows how long.

Going back to the lunchroom itself now, in addition to the clothed table and the cushioned, comfortable wooden chairs, there was a highly decorated and shimmering chandelier dangling from the ceiling. Seriously a Chandelier! Who goes through all that work and stuff just to make a nice setting for students? It wasn't that I was ungrateful or anything, but it just kept making me wonder, if this place was supposed to be a "school" or whatever, and each room had the exact same accommodations, then just how much fricken money did this place have?!

And as if that wasn't enough money to spend before this place was satisfied, the thing that caught my attention on the right side of the wall did. Mounted on the wall itself was a giant plasma screen TV, and I mean GIANT! I've never seen a TV as big as it, much less a plasma TV at all. This one must've been at least two hundred inches, taking up nearly a third of the entire wall itself. I had another strange feeling that it didn't work though, mostly because I'm sure it would've been turned on by now if it could.

The other question was why go through all the trouble? My only guess could be something along the lines of some sort of way to keep the students calm and sane given everything else that was going on. I don't know exactly what they're planning here, but if this place was focused on us only killing when required, they probably didn't want us going off the deep end and killing everyone else at once or something.

"Yo, yah done sight seein' mahn?" Someone asked.

Looking around, like his accent, it was apparently some Jamaican fellow. He even had those twirls in his hair all around his head, like you'd see in some movie. He seemed pretty laid back and calm like Nazami was earlier, only this guy was a little _too_ relaxed. He was just sitting there, leaning back on the chair, in his yellow T-shirt and grey shorts. He even had casual sandals like you'd wear on a beach. Honestly this guy looked like he just came from a vacation.

**_Super Duper High School Brewer! - Ja'Rhiko Donney._**

"Oh, dear!" a high pitched voice gasped. Before I could look any further, my vision was blocked off as a pair of arms embraced me tightly...right into their chest...which was surprisingly squishy. "Oh, you poor, poor, thing! You probably have no idea where you even are!"

I know I should be thankful for her sincerity and kindness, but I couldn't help but feel like I was being taken for a mentally slow child.

"You jerk!" I heard her shout, surprisingly have a rather scary tone when she was angry compared to Nazami. "Where do you get off, attacking a poor, innocent little child like that?!"

"M-Mam, a thousand apologies, mam! Allow me to administer punishment for myself, mam!" The army guy shouted, surprisingly sounding a little frightened, before dropping to his hands and knees. "One out of a thousand! Two out of a thousand! Three out of a thousand-!" And he went on. I seriously couldn't believe she had the capacity of scaring the macho-military-man himself.

It's official- she was scary.

Standing at a 4'5, she had pale skin and medium length red hair held up in a bun. She had natural grass-green eyes and freckles. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a blue flower on it and denim suspenders with white flowers on it. She was also wearing pink flip-flops and a gold charm necklace with a heart, a die and a flower on it.

**_Super Duper High School Babysitter! - Lehan Reo_**

*click*

*bewp*

I heard the sound of the a camera going off after seeing a small flash of light from the sides of Lehan's squished-in chest. With as much energy I could muster, I turned my head to the side to get a glimpse of camera-user himself.

"Ah, beautiful! The dazzling sight of the warm embracing hug of a true woman, and the endless bliss of the pleasure from his face being squished in pure heaven! This picture will be worth two THOUSAND words!" He cheered victoriously. Lehan looked at him confused.

"What do you mean squished in heaven?" She asked.

Feeling her grip on my head loosen, I finally managed to pull myself out of heaven-err...I mean her breasts, before looking back at the

The man was dawned with an strangely squished purple top hat, which did nothing to cover the simple blue hair dangling down the side of his head. He had a worn out tan vest and beige baggy pants. And for an interesting choice of footwear, he had he had on cowboy boots, the kind that even had the gold-colored spurs on the bottom. He seemed to be about the same height as Korin, if not a few inches shorter. Regardless though, he was still a bit taller than me.

**_Super Duper High School Photographer! - Nick Phoenix_**

"Well, if we're done fighting, perhaps we can get introductions out of the way." A perky voice said from my left.

Looking back, I was a bit surprised at her overall clothing. She seemed to be a bit overly dressed, actually wearing a green dress that went all the way down to her feet. She had fashionable blue dress shoes and wore white linen thin gloves that went all the way up to her elbow. She had crystal clear blue eyes and blonde straight hair that went down to her shoulders. She was pretty much the same height as Lehan too.

**_Super Duper High School Flautist! - Monoke Sung_**

"My name is Monoke Sung. It's nice to meet you." She greeted, taking a small peaceful bow as she did.

"Uhhh n-nice to meet you too. The name's Zan Mikuno." I replied, scratching my cheek a bit embarrassed. She was dressed like someone going to a ball, and the way she bowed just seemed too respectful for student like this.

"I hope we get to meet the people in charge around here soon. I don't see why we had to come to a lunchroom without starting some sort of opening ceremony." She commented tapping her chin.

"Well I'm sure it-" I paused suddenly, retaking what she just said into my mind. "Wait, what?" Instead of some casual reply, she just blinked as if she just woke up, looking around briefly before smiling to me again.

"Hi! My name's Monoke Sung. It's nice to meet you." She repeated with a bow.

I had a large question mark forming in my head at this. I couldn't even get a word out to reply at the confusion forming. After another few seconds of silence, she tilted her head curiously, looking at me without knowing what to say.

"Hello? Can you speak?"

"Ehh...like I said, my name's-"

"Hi! I'm Monoke Sung. It's nice to meet you." She bowed.

Ok at this point i'd say she was just pulling a bad joke, but her sincerity and expression told me she wasn't joking when she said this.

"Ok...I have no idea how to talk to you." I commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Heh ha ha..." I looked back to Ja'Rhiko, hearing him chuckle. "You'll have ta forgive her mahn. Her noodle's a bit unbalanced, yah?" He explained. "She can't keep the sauce in her head for more than a few minutes to an hour, then just spills it only to fill it up again."

Now I couldn't tell who confused me more: Monoke or Ja'Rhiko.

"By deh way, name's Ja'Rhiko Donney, but you can call me J.D., yah?" He greeted. "And I'm sure yah met Jeanne." He gestured to the girl a couple chairs down the row.

I didn't even need an introduction for her, her angered expression, crossed and arms, and un-amused sight-to-see-me pretty much said all it needed. And in case I couldn't make it anymore obvious, it's the girl who was just playing cat-and-mouse with me a few minutes ago.

Normally I'd believe she was angry to see me, but considering this has been her expression continuously since I met her, and the fat this time around she wasn't actually trying to kill me, I figured she was actually happier to see me than usual.

_**Super Duper High School Weapon Master! - Jeanne Southerland**_

"We don't even need an introduction..." She muttered, still sounding pissed.

Can't blame her.

"And you've already met flower girl..." She reminded, swaying her head towards Nazami as if pointing. Nazami smiled meekly as she waved.

"Hey, hope you're alright." She commented. I gave a small smile with a nod. "On the bright side, you made it pretty far, least before Korin opened the door looking for you..." She added, looking back to the soldier who was still doing push-ups. I glanced back towards him too.

"647 out of a thousand! 648 out of a thousand! 649-!" I swear there was so much stuff going on around that, by now, I was not surprised he was already near seven hundred.

"Ngh, die already!" A boy's voice suddenly yelped.

"No, you die!" Another voice yelped, this time a girl's.

"Huh?" I looked around me, but failed to see the source of the voices.

"It's the twins, just ignore them." Jeanne stated, as if predicting my future question that I was about to ask. I walked towards the table and glanced on the other side where she gestured, peering at what was going on.

Now I know I already said I couldn't get surprised by this point, but apparently I was wrong yet again. There on the other side of the table were the sources of the two voices. A boy and a girl, both actually trying to choke each other to death.

The surprise part was actually for two different reasons. The first reason was because I was slightly frightened. The scenery of two people trying to kill each other reminded me of the predicament at hand. With all the people who had been nice up to this point, I had almost forgotten why I was scared of this place. We're in a setting where anyone could kill you or vice versa, and that could happen at any point.

The second surprise was the only reason I wasn't entirely frightened at the sight of these two trying to kill each other the boy and girl were both only ten years old, and that was based on appearance. The boy had a typical blue shirt on and short blue jeans, wearing red tennis shoes to finish up his look. And he was currently on top of the girl, trying to choke her.

As for the girl, she had her typical 10-year-old appearance like the boy. She was wearing a pink tank top for her size and a short sky-blue skirt that went to her knees. And for her finishing article, a pair of pink shoes with a Hello Kitty image on the side. She was under the boy, trying to choke him back.

Now like Jeanne said, they both had similarities with each other. For starters, they both had light brown hair, and green eyes. Naturally for kids their ages, the boy had a simple round hair cut, and the girl had two pony tails, one on each side of her head.

**_Super Duper High School Chemist! - Steven Bakudo_**

**_Super Duper High School Inventor! - Cherile Bakudo_**

"...Shouldn't we stop them?" I asked. Lehan simply giggled before scurrying to the other side of the table, then put both her pinkie fingers in both sides of her mouth.

*_tweeeeeeeeeeeeet!_*

"Hey, who want's ice cream?" She asked happily.

Both twins suddenly froze as they stared at her. In no fewer than five seconds, after pulling each other off from one another, they both stood at attention with their hands raised in the air.

"I do!" They both cheered. Lehan chuckled again before leading them to the door on the right of the room, presumably the kitchen.

On an interesting note, despite being about three years older than the other girl, Monokub, they were still both about a foot taller than her, which made me question Monokub's age or size.

Either way, with all of them introduced, I guess that only left myself. Doubt I could add much though, least compared to the people with actual SDHS skills. I was just your typical teen in honesty. I wore a white plain shirt but always had a red jacket tied around my waist and regular blue pants and white shoes. I always had sort of a buzz-top hairdo and tan colored, and my brown eyes were nothing to gawk at. That was just about it. That was me.

*Ding Ding Ding Ding dididididiiiiing*

Everyone suddenly looked up to the sound of some strange funeral music playing, echoing throughout the room so everyone could hear. It was being played in a strange high-pitched happy tune, yet the fact it was funeral music itself made it anything but happy. As soon as the music had finished playing, the TV monitor started beeping, a blue color filling in the whole screen.

Followed by the sound of static playing, the TV finally revealed a video that started playing or a recording that was currently going on to be precise. Once again, with no surprise, it was the same girl, Monokub, still dawned in her casual black and white hoodie, and holding her favorite teddy bear in her left arm as always. In a new change of pace, in her right hand, she was happily licking a lollipop, which was half the size of her head itself.

And while the figures couldn't be completely seen, the tummies of both Shirokuma and Kurokuma could be seen, the two of them standing behind her. Shirokuma was on her right, and Kurokuma was on her right.

"Mmwhh hmm...dish ish gooth..." Her words slurred while she continued eating the candy. Her attention shifted to the monitor more focused as she paused. "Huh?...Oh! It's on!" She squealed happily, raising the lollipop in the air as Shirokuma took it.

At that moment, Korin, not appearing to be dripping with a simple ounce of sweat, walked towards the table for a better look of the monitor, while at the same time, Lean, with the twins following right behind her, holding bowls of ice cream, stepped out from the kitchen too, hearing the sound of the strange funeral music playing Upon gazing at the monitor, she couldn't help but gush and squeal in delight.

"Oh my gosh! She looks so much cuter on the big screen!" She squealed.

Everyone, the twins included, looked at her in silence. Couldn't she remember the fact she's the one who put us in this twisted place to begin with? Even with us all staring at her, her attention was stuck in place on the monitor. As far as I was concerned, I was going to try forgetting this little outburst, hoping she just found her cute, and wasn't some secret ally of Monokub's like you'd expect at the end of a video game like some secret plot twist.

"Upupupu! Sorry to keep you all waiting," Monokub continued, "it turned out today's episode was a one-hour special. And it was so exciting! But now we can get on with the main event!" She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Talking about the boring ruuuules..." She mumbled. "I know they're not fun, but we have to." She smiled again as she held up her finger, still covered by her sleeves, as she began listing off the rules.

"First rule! No attacking the head master, which ins this case, is me." The image on the TV switched back to the image of headless Togura again. "You wouldn't want a repeat of this guy, would ya?" That was all she said before it switched back to her.

"Rule number two! As stated, the name of the game is 'Kill and Kill More'! If you want to graduate, you have to kill one of your fellow classmates. However, there are some rules with this! One, you can't kill someone who isn't on your team. I mean come on, it'd be too easy to just kill some random stranger than someone you've bonded with, and it wouldn't be as sad. Honestly, how boring is that?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Secondly even if you've killed someone, that doesn't mean you instantly graduate. You have to pull off the crime AND get away with it! Pull off the perfect murder! And even if you do get away with it, you won't get sent straight home, but you will be given rewards to make your life around here a whole lot easier."

She held up two fingers under the sleeve. "Going back to the main rules again, for the second rules, every team MUST participate in every School Game Event! Now, it would get crazy if we let the hundred of ya play at once, so not everyone is required to play. You just need at least two players from each team to play in each game. In fact you could just as easily have two players on the same team play all the games around here, while at the same time, none at all! Isn't that great?" She asked with a giggle.

"That seems a little weird, doesn't it?" Jeanne suddenly spoke, catching my attention.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She still had a mild glare on me be was decent enough to reply.

"Well don't you find it weird? Why make us go through these "game" things, or school events, or whatev, if the point is to make us kill each other anyway? There'd be no point or benefit to us or her, would there?"

"I get where yah comin' from mahn," J.D. commented, sitting backwards in his chair as he watched the monitor, "but does there really have to be a point? Mah'be the girl just doesn't want us to go coocoo, yah?" he thought. Jeanne simply looked back to the monitor as she crossed her arms.

"It just doesn't seem right..."

"Third rule," Monokub continued, "even though you're allowed to kill someone, you're not allowed to kill anymore than two people, unless the rules of the round are different! After all, it wouldn't be much of a perfect murder if you killed everyone and no one could testify, right?"

"Sir, nugatory sir! It would be disgraceful to kill everyone at once! Especially if he or she were unarmed, sir!" Korin shouted, saluting as he stood at attention. Nick raised his brow to him.

"Dude, one, this isn't a two way monitor, and two you're not really helping yourself by commenting on killing." He stated as he took another picture.

*click*

*bewp*

Korin lowered his head at this. "Oh...Sirs, forget what I said, sirs!" He yelled again. I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Guys, relax. It doesn't even matter, ok?" I commented proudly. Steven looked to me curiously.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because, everyone around here is scared, but we're all in this together at least. I doubt anyone would even be able to live with themselves if they killed someone else." I replied confidently.

I had to be right. I knew I was right! I mean, it's just like the golden rule you'd hear about in Kindergarten; treat others the way you want to be treated. Sure, high school, apparently a lot of teens ended up forgetting that rule though the years, but even then, there was less likely a chance of anyone actually killing another student who went to the same school. I mean sure, sometimes it happened, and it was always tragic, but it was still very rare all the same. No one could be a murderer, I just knew it!

...And yet I had this twinge in my heart, pounding back and forth against my chest heavily. What was it though?

"And lastly, I should mention there these aren't the only rules to this game. More rules will be added as and if needed, but for now, feel free to enjoy your days. Make the most of them, enjoy the days with your friends, grow strong bonds! And in the end, when it all comes clashing together, embrace the deepest despairs as you watch your friend plunge their knife into your heart! Upupupupupu!" She screamed in chuckles.

Despite sounding like the end of her messaging, her attention shifted to something off camera, then smiled as she looked back to the monitor.

"Oh, and I'd like to congratulate team Red, Grey, and Green! I knew some people had it in them to quickly graduate!"

Hope and life left all of our eyes, and were replaced with nothing but sorrow and despair. Had we really heard her correctly? Did somebody, or more than one person, actually do _it?!_ No, no, no...that couldn't be right, it just couldn't! Despite being young adults, we were all still kids in some way! She had to be bluffing! Those were my very thoughts, right up until the end of her next statement.

"I hope many of you continue to attempt at graduating! Just look at the wonderful work they all did!"

We watched as she clicked on a button off the camera, and then terror filled the screen. Three separate images took over the screen, each one lined up of even size and length right next to each other, and each one more terrifying than the last.

The first image was on the left. It depicted a dreadful scene of a student wearing a green sweatshirt and grey pants, laying on his front motionless as a knife was planted firmly in his back. You couldn't really see his face since he had what appeared to be a purple baseball cap covering most of his head. I can't even begin to imagine how cold or horrible it must feel to be murdered like that. Judging from the placement of the knife, I could tell just by looking at it that it struck them right in the heart, or if they were lucky, it struck their spine first. Nothing is ever considered lucky when looking at a murder scene, but if my prediction was true, then it at least meant

The second image was just as tragic as the first, despite the fact it was at least "cleaner", so to speak. From first glance, I actually thought it was a suicide, but after looking at the background, I realized how it was considered murder. The victim this time around was a girl with purple fuzzy hair and a pink heart clip in it. Naturally colored pink blood could be seen dripping from her mouth and onto her pink shirt and red skirt. From the view of the image, you couldn't see anything down past her knees, but that wasn't really the important part. The part that made my stomach lurch though were the looks of her eyes. Her blood veins could be seen all around her eyes, stretching all the into her pupils which were hollow and lifeless. All I could see form them were the hollow outlines around it, and the dried up tears on the side of her face.

The reason I mistook it for suicide at first was because, around her neck, there was a very tight white cord, which must've been wrapped around her neck at least four times. I thought she might've hung herself at first, seeing her in the chair like that, but then I realized she couldn't have hung herself with such a thin material wrapped around her, much less have it support her weight if she did hang herself. On top of that, the way she was sitting in the chair, if she did hang herself and fall on the chair later, it should've toppled over, not sit up the way it was.

From the hollow, lifeless expression on her face, you'd think that was the worst death, and I wished it was. But nothing prepared me for the next image I saw.

When the third image on the monitor revealed itself, that's when I fell to my knees, losing my lunch on the ground, which surprisingly didn't cause as much disgust as everyone would've thought if it weren't for the more gruesome image on the monitor. I could feel Nazami's soothing hands patting my back, trying to help the air flow through my lungs. I could hear the twins screaming and panicking in fear, followed by the sound of Lehan's soft words trying to calm them down, and get them to look away from the screen. I wish I didn't see the image either, but now that picture was burned into my head like a scar. It's not that I couldn't take a scene or two, but I was more along the lines of an action-movie fan. I could never handle the sights of seeing someone guts hanging out like in some horror movies.

I'm not going to go into detail at the body itself, but I can at least explain the overall scene of it. The corpse itself appeared to be located in some gym-like location, with the body laying on a red workout bench itself. Being within a gym itself, I wasn't all too surprise that whoever was working out, they took it upon themselves to only work out in their blue gym shorts and yellow shoes.

That was all I wanted to say in detail. Everything else was greatly disturbing to explain in length. All I can say was that whoever the corpse did belong to, a guy from what was obvious, he no longer had to worry about a headache. I almost puked again from that poor tasting joke, especially considering this wasn't a case of a missing head. All I can describe was that his head was crushed in from an overweight dumbbell. And there were...parts...smeared all over the bench.

"G-gaawwwd..." I slurred, trying to speak without losing my lunch again. My attention remained towards the ground even as I heard Monokub's voice speaking again.

"I really gotta say, I'm proud of you guys! Not even two hours into your new school and you're already excelling in your classes! Good for you!" She cheered. 'Oh, and for those interested, unless I have an announcement to make about something, these monitors will constantly have the teams posted and their status! Now het out there and continue to make your parents proud, you high school heroes!"

That was her last statement before she typed something on the monitor again. A few seconds later, her recording was replaced with a different kind of image. This one looked more like strange looking white chart, placed in front of a blue screen. On the top of the chart were separate columns with the names of each team that was "playing" his strange game. Below each Team's name were a list of the students that were in each team. It wasn't so surprising to see this many names on the monitor, given how there were supposed to be a hundred of us. Yet the one factor that did cross me were the three names written in red.

I didn't need an explanation to what that meant. I still had chills going through my nerves and stomach about the image I witnessed earlier, and how that picture was going to haunt me possibly for the rest of my life.

***_1 Hour later_***

So I guess that about sums up how I got to this point here. Lying in bed, trying to forget the images that I bore witnessed to a while ago. As far as the rest of the team goes, we didn't really say much else after seeing what we witnessed. Lehan was finishing calming down the twins, Nazami helped me clean off the floor from the mess I made, and the rest of the gang was pretty much quiet.

Like I could really blame them for their silence. To put it simple, we didn't really say much to each other. We just spoke for a few brief minutes, and decided the best option was to meet in the lunchroom everyday around nine and talk about stuff. All of us were nervous about each other, but we at least all agreed it would help us unwind and relax a bit if we got to talk to each other at the same time.

I took another glance around the room. I couldn't really believe this was all happening to me, and I'm sure everyone else was thinking the same thing. To be put in a setting like this and not feel anything would be inhuman in my book. This whole scenario was like judging a book by it's cover; despite how nice and serene the area was and the décor, underneath it all this place was a prison- no. This was worse than a prison. This was a giant cage where we were all meant to kill one another. A prison with no contact to the outside world, our family having no idea what was probably happening, a room with a flashing computer screen that won't help me sleep-

_Wait, computer screen_? I leaned up in my bed as I looked at the monitor once more. It suddenly struck me that I have no recollection of ever turning on the computer screen to begin with, much less the computer itself.

*bzzzt*

"...lo?" A voice spoke out. I rubbed my eyes once more to see if I was dreaming or not.

*bzzzz-errrrrrp!*

"H...loooo...there-?"

To my surprise I wasn't dreaming!

_Holy crap! _I yelled inside of my head, dashing over to the computer as fast as I could. I grabbed the monitor hectically, trying to stare into the buzzing lines that formed on the monitor. It was all static to say the least, but the voice kept buzzing in and out.

"Hello? Hello!" I shouted at the monitor as if it was a phone. I knew it would've seemed crazy, but after all I've scene, this single voice was like an angel answering prayers. "Can you hear me?!"

*Bzzzzzzzzt!*

"Auuuuu-" the voice stirred, but was playing through finally, "-uudiioooo discooooonected-ed-ed-ed-ed. Please tyyyype into the moniiiiiitor if you're there-re-re-re." The voice continued buzzing and playing in a distorted tone, but it was definitely getting better. I wasted no time putting the monitor down, quickly typing as fast as I could.

_Please! Help us! _I typed into the computer as quick as my fingers would let me.

*Bzzz-!*

"Can not...-ply. Losing con-connection. Will attempt communications later." As the audio began to clear, an image was starting to take shape in the video too. It wasn't anywhere near clear, as the most I could make of it was a silhouette of the static itself, but it was better than nothing.

_What? No! Please stay on!_ I panicked, thinking I was losing my one source to Earth.

"Cannot-"

*BZZZT!*

"-maintain connection. Please, help meeeee-" It's voice was distorting again as I was losing the image. Nothing but overwhelming fear took me again.

_DON'T GO! _I typed quick yet loud and clear. I should've known it was a

"Please help...Save...themmm..."

And with that, the computer itself turned off. I flinched from the silence the screen brought me, freezing for brief moments in nothing more than confusion, which was nothing more than being delusional. I knew it was over but I couldn't help myself from the panic that took me again. I found myself shaking the monitor again, thinking that somehow that by shaking it would miraculously come back to life. Yet even I knew it was a fools wish.

With a defeated sigh, I slumped in my desk chair as my arms drooped to my side. I found it ironic when I thought about it. Here I was pleading and trying to get it to help me when, in the end, it was asking for help itself. I felt a bit selfish at first, not entirely sure why I didn't try to let it continue it's request instead. Nothing was clear to me about what was going on

anymore. For all I was concerned, this was no longer some form of nightmare, and instead, was some self-induced living hell. A hell that I, among numerous other students, were trapped in.

But the one thing that rang in my ears were the last words I heard it say.

_Please help...Save...Them._

I was smart enough to understand what it said. It wanted me to save them- the students. Not just my team, but possibly everyone around here! It was foolish idea to be honest. If I was supposed to save anyone, the four that already died proved what a lousy job I was doing so far, but regardless I couldn't find myself disagreeing with it. Someone around here had to save these people. In a setting where it's kill or be killed, no one is safe. No one can really count on anyone either.

At the least I could promise myself I wouldn't kill anyone.

Maybe that gave me reason? Reason to accept the request presented to me. No, it gave me more than enough to just accept the mission! I had to do it! It had to be me, I was certain of this. It was like that gut feeling from earlier that told me when something was about to happen. I don't know what made me have these strange feelings, but I was still sure I had to do it! No matter how many died, I had to keep those close to me alive.

**_I have to save Them._**

**_Super Duper High School Luckster! - Zan Mikuno_**

**Welcome To ****_Dangan Ronpa 3: Supēsu! Zetsubō no infiniti!_**

**_ Prologue: END_**

**Author's Notes: GAH! Phew, that was a long one (I think). Sorry if it seemed rush towards the end, but it was getting long and tiring X/ And despite not giving enough details (history wise) about some of the characters, you'll be happy to know there is full participation and interactive-ness in this fanfics! Now As I'm sure you're all excited for!...those reading this anyway, each chapter will play out like the actual story, with about 2-4 times per day to interact with one characters in here! Those who wish to have Zan interact with a particular character simply need to say who you wish to interact with, after you finish reviewing the chapter too. While I won't pick favorites of course, I guarantee those who leave longer reviews than others will have more of a chance/influence regarding what character hangs out with whom. Even more, if anyone's willing to do possible fan art of any of the characters, they'll indefinitely get the choice of who hangs out with who! Like Monubu(?) for doing the cover of this Fanfic. If anyone can do any possible art regarding anything about this story, they'll get their choice pick too (provided it's not stick figures!)**

**With that being said, enjoy ****_playing Dangan Ronpa 3: Supēsu! Zetsubō no infiniti!_**

**_And here's a list of available characters to interact with:_**

**_Super Duper High School Florist! - Nazami Kyuga_**

**_Super Duper High School Soldier! - Korin Bletz_**

**_Super Duper High School Babysitter! - Lehan Reo_**

**_Super Duper High School Photographer! - Nick Phoenix_**

**_Super Duper High School Brewer! - Ja'Rhiko Donney_**

**_Super Duper High School Flautist! - Monoke Sung_**

**_Super Duper High School Weapon Master! - Jeanne Southerland_**

**_Super Duper High School Chemist! - Steven Bakudo_**

**_Super Duper High School Inventor! - Cherile Bakudo_**


	3. Ch1: Despair of the Forthcoming (prev)

**_Ok to my numerous fans out there, hiding in the shadows or just ones I make up myself due to my utter loneliness...*sniffle*, I'd like to apologize to those waiting for the update to this. With Mid-semester tests/quizzes and Halloween, I had little to know time to work on it, and only recently had the time to actually start working again. I apologize to those who have been waiting, and to make up for it, I hope this small preview of what's to come will keep you occupied. Till then, enjoy, and definitely review! I want to make sure I did the Bonding/Free-time event correctly ^^!_**

**_Chapter 1:Despair of the Forthcoming and the Unexpected! - Part 1_**

_*Yawwwwwwn* _I rubbed my eyes as I awoke from the small nap I had. I needed some time to myself to relax, and I figured taking a small rest would do

wonders for me. Too bad it didn't. All it did do was remind me about every reason I took the nap to begin with.

I guess it was kind my own fault for the reminder though. I mean the idea was ridiculous when I thought about it more. I mean how could I actually try and purposely forget something when I had to remember first what I was trying to forget? That actually hurts more when I try to think of how that makes sense.

Either way, all I did know at this moment was that there was one other thing I had to do while I was here. Along with remembering all that happened earlier this morning, I also remembered the mysterious thing that happened to me before I decided to rest; the message from my computer.

_Please...Save them..._

That message rang through my head like an echo. There were so many questions from it that I had, but above all, it also gave me a sliver of hope. I wasn't too hopeful of my chances on saving everybody, though I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone around me die as much as possible.

What did give me hope was the message itself. I had no idea who had contacted me, nor who was trying to send the message in the first place. The fact that someone even sent a message to space is beyond belief since it would mean that someone knew we were here. But the fact we received a message at all was more than enough to give me hope in that someone could and would find us. Someone could help us get out of here. I just had to be patient, and buy some time and keep as many of us alive as I could.

With a hearty sigh, I leaned up from the bed again, sitting on the edge of it with as I let out an audible yawn. Looking at the clock on my watch, the time appeared to be about 3:30. Based on the schedule everyone was assigned, I still have about two and a half hours before it would be time for dinner around here.

Speaking of watch, I also learned about a few other curious features with it. For starters, rotating each command with the buttons on the side allowed me to access different features with it. The first feature that came up was the Guidelines and Rules of this so called "School". The visual itself appeared in the form of a hologram, hovering above the watch itself and surprisingly being as big as an actual Rule Book.

Like the ones Monokub described over the TV earlier today, there were numerous rules that everyone had to follow around here, including some additional ones that weren't explained over the TV.

One of said rules involved trying to destroy the walls of this Space Station, whether they be the outside walls or ones inside of the facility itself. I doubt it would be possible of course to actually destroy the outside ones. Monokub explained how they could withstand a nuclear blast, and having watched those two giant robotic bears, Kurokuma and Shirokuma, striking even the glass itself with Sledge Hammers of all things, couldn't even make so much as a scratch on the surface. I guessed the rule was just t be extra cautious in case someone ended up opening some hole in the walls. Last we would want would be to get sucked into space.

Rotating the features again on the watch, I came to another feature which, like the previous, was displayed as a holographic visual. This time it was a map of the entire portion of the Station which my team was located on. Accordingly, after surviving each round, we would expand the territory to the upper floors and then some.

I actually kind of liked this feature of the watch. The map displayed the entire first floor where we were all currently located. In addition to having each room labeled, they also displayed who's room was where. You wouldn't have to examine everywhere just to find someone's particular bedroom. All of us were located in the same hallway, with five of us on one side and five on the other.

I also had to admit I was a bit surprised by the amount of facilities and rooms there were to access for the first floor. None of them actually seemed like an actual "School setting", and looked more like different varieties of rooms you'd expect to find in a fancy hotel. According to the map, there was a Tennis court on the eastern side of the floor, on the northwest side was a garden-like section with an enormous greenhouse, and south of here was a strange outdoor park-like setting.

It wasn't like some amusement park or some kids playground, but it was the most unique out of all the rooms we've had. The room itself was practically a mile-long radius that went all around. There was grass all across the floor, about two ponds, one on the north and south side, and a giant tree standing tall right in the middle of it. In addition, the room was like the giant dome everyone was in earlier, for the entire surrounding was encased in window, allowing everyone too look outside into space, seeing numerous stars and the Earth itself.

What made the room most unique, however, was that it was connected to the halls and pathways to all other sections of the ship, meaning everyone in each facility had access to this room at any time. The entrances of the hallways even had the teams' color, showing which team came from or goes to each hallway. Among the students definitely, we all considered this to be an absolute "safe zone". The rules stated that no one was allowed to kill anyone while there were witnesses around. Because of this, the park was considered to be safe since anyone could appear at any time and witness a murder. And while we couldn't murder someone from another team, it still meant you couldn't let anyone at all see you murder each other.

Oh, and the last facility we had around here was some strange library north of here. It wasn't too entirely unusual in terms of appearance, but I was more or less bummed out because it didn't have any Manga or comics to read. In my history, any time a library is without one of the two, that automatically makes it boring. I guess that would technically make the laundry room, located right next to it, the same thing, but no. That only applies to places boring to begin with like a library. If I could find something else to do somewhere, it didn't count.

I should probably mention one last part of the section we were in. I wasn't sure if it would technically be considered a Facility like all the other places around here. It was located just right down at the end of the hall from our bedrooms. If I had to describe the room in any sort of way, I guessed it was more like a school store or something. It was loaded with literally thousands of different things and items. The store itself was pretty small, so I was surprised at all the different things they managed to cram it all on one side of the store.

There wasn't really a cashier to the place. The counter and steel gate blocked all access from this room to the rest of the store, so there was no way to get over it or around it to the other side. The only other thing in here was strange slot machine standing on the middle of the counter. It didn't accept traditional coins or any real form of currency. It accepted some strange thing called "Monokuma Coins". I had no ideas what these things were exactly, but all I could tell was that these strange coins were located around the school itself. I managed to find some earlier while wandering around the school while I was exploring.

Seriously, who leaves a bunch of currency randomly around the school for people to find?

What amazed me more though was when I tried using the strange slot machine. After inserting a couple coins at different amounts, I got numerous, yet, strange items. One of the items I got was a strange looking bouquet. I call it strange for two reasons. The first being that, after it rolled out of the machine, it grew to accurate size of a real bouquet. It was like magic! The second reason was because it wasn't entirely your average bouquet- it had a rainbow streak upon it, being a mixed variety of different colored flowers and designs.

The second item I got wasn't all too interesting. It was just a globe of the Earth. Normally, I wouldn't be too bored with just a gift, but considering where I was and that I had a perfect view of the REAL Earth right from my bedroom,, it kind of lost all it's luster, so to speak.

That about summed up almost all the rooms around the facility. There were a few other facilities, but majority of them were just personal facilities like restrooms or, strangely enough, a laundry room.

That just left the question now of what to do. Looking back at the map, I could see the locations of where each of my teammates were. Majority of them were all scattered around the entire section, with only two of them actually being near each other, the two being J.D. and Nick. They appeared to be hanging out at the park, amongst some other numerous students from other teams. I guess they had the right idea though. With nothing else around here to do, my best option was to hang out with somebody too. The only question was...Who...?

***Free Time Event***

I checked around the Laundry room, deciding to hang out with Lehan for awhile. She seemed to be as kind as Nazami when it came to personality, but Nazami was currently hanging out in her room at the moment, so that lessened the number of choices I had in terms of who to hang out with. I didn't mind though, I mean it was either this or hang out with someone like Rhiko, and I'm pretty sure the last thing I wanted was to lose my hearing after a day of this place.

Looking around the laundry room, it looked sort of like one of those twenty-five cent washers. There were practically twenty different machines, half of them washers, half of the dryers. The washers were all located huddled in the middle of the room, while there were five dryers on each side of the room. I'm a bit curious as to why there would need to be so many washers and dryers at once, but I guessed it was just so everybody had their own washing machine and dryer. So naturally, once again, I was baffled at how much money this place could possibly have. There were even some wires across ceiling, just high enough to be out of peoples faces but reachable, so people could air dry their clothes if wanted.

With a simple smile, I greeted her.

"Hey Lehan." She smiled back.

"Hey Zan! You know, I'm a bit curious. There's water for the showers and bath, the green house even has it's own watering system, and there's even drinking fountains around the halls." She explained. I looked at her confused.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Well, provided all the other sections of this space station have the same relative thing, where's all this water coming from?"

I was a bit surprised by that question since it never struck me. Where was all this water coming from?

_Should I hang out with Lehan?_

Sure. -

Nah.

"Sure!" Lehan cheered with a smile. "I can even show you some pictures while we're at it!"

"Pictures?" I repeated. Before I could ask, Lehan was already walking to the door, ready to get going.

_Lehan and I bonded a little..._

**Should I give Lehan a present?**

Sure. -

Nah.

Which present should I give her?

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

_Rainbow Bouquet - A beautiful bouquet of flowers which has surprisingly been well preserved in a container. The flowers are of mixed variety from Tulips to Roses to even Dandelions. _

_?_

_?_

_?_

_Globe Of Earth - Simple yet accurate model representing planet Earth. There is a Key on it, detailing the different color meanings found upon the globe, as well as basic models and representations of each country and nation. It even details the smallest of countries or islands like Hawaii and Japan._

_?_

_?_

_?_

_?_

?

?

?

?

?

?

Give her the Rainbow Bouquet?

Sure. -

Nah.

Lehan's face lit up like a street light, with a beaming smile.

"Is that really for me?!" She chirped excitedly, practically snatching the flowers out of my hand. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

_With a reaction like that, even I'm feeling a bit of joy!_

I thought her expression would've stayed like that for some time, but strangely enough, she crossed her arms as she looked down, frowning depressed and hurt. I tilted my head to the side, casually playing my arms behind my head as I did.

"Something wrong? I asked. Lehan sighed.

"Well no...I mean yes...I mean...huff..." She sighed again, hugging herself noticeably tighter. "I just...miss them."

"Miss _them_?" I repeated.

"My kids." She answered. I gave her a hearty smile.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure your kids-" My face instantly lost color right before I finished that sentence. "K-K-Kids?!" I nearly choked.

_At her age?! She has to be at least 17 or so! _That mere thought gave me goose bumps I didn't even think were possible.

"Yeah... all twelve dozen of them."

"Ack-!"

*cough*

That time I did choke on those words. I thought I was about to die from accidentally swallowing my own tongue. I actually felt my throat closing up for crying out loud! I was brought back to attention though as I felt Lehan patting my back, trying to help me

"Woah, Zan Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. I coughed a bit more before I finally cleared up my throat.

"Eh hem..." I coughed a bit again, breathing finally. "Y-Yeah...I think." I replied, giving her a perplexed and slightly disoriented look. "S-So you have...t-twelve dozen k-kids..." I practically gurgled. Lehan replied with a nod.

"Yeah. I'm just really worried what they'll think of me if I don't show up anymore to take care of them..." She moaned.

"W-Well I g-guess that is one thing to worry about..." I commented.

_Personally I'd be more worried about who my father was if I was her kids..._

"Oh gosh! What would their parents think if I stopped showing up?!"

"Yeah well I'm sure they-" I paused again as my eyes fully opened again. "Wait...parents?"

Well yeah. You know, the ones whose kids I baby sit?" She added.

_Oh thank GOD, I was thinking something completely different..._

"Oh, that's what you meant." I let out a relieved sigh. "Much better than what I was thinking..."

"What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing!" I quickly retorted, trying to change the subject. "So you're worried about those kids you watch?"

"Huff, yeah. I have no idea how long we'll be up here for, nor do I even remember how we got here!"

That single comment got me thinking too. Exactly how long HAVE we been gone for? I remember coming to the academy like all the other students, ready to face the first day of school as the Super Duper High School Luckster. However, the minute I even went through the front door of this place, everything began to swirl about, and before I knew it, I lost consciousness. Discussing with the rest of the "team" earlier, they all stated going through the exact same thing.

But if we were knocked out somehow by some giant swirling screen, or possibly knocked out with some form of gas, then who knows how long it would've been for this place to transport up to one hundred students to a giant space station. It could've been anywhere from a few days to weeks, possibly even months!

"**BAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Ack!" I yelped, suddenly hearing Lehan letting out a blood curdling scream. Despite the anger that sounded in her voice, her expression seemed more along the lines of saddened. She began pulling her hair frantically as she screamed.

"It's tearing me up! They'll all hate me indefinitely by the time I get back!" She whined. I began to panic. If there's one thing I could never deal with in life, is seeing some girl about to cry. And even though it was about some topic completely unrelated to me, I had some crazy thought in the back of my head telling me that it was somehow my fault for trying to start up the conversation.

"No they won't!" I quickly stated, causing the close-to-tearing-up girl to pause.

"Huh?"

"Well, think about it. If they really know how busy you are and know you're doing this special schooling, then of course they'd understand if you can't show up." Lehan seemed to soften up a bit at this, staring at the floor in thought.

"True..." She muttered.

"Besides, as long we explain everything after getting out of here, they'll all be perfectly fine with it." Lehan finally brightened up with a smile.

"Hmm...You're right Zan. Thanks for cheering me up. I guess I just needed someone to talk to." Lehan soon stared off into space right after. "Now I just need to think of a way to contact the six-hundred and twenty-three parents to tell them I'll be preoccupied with this school stuff."

"...Didn't you just say there were only twelve dozen kids?" Lehan nodded.

"Of course, silly. But that's just for the three nearest towns I live near. There's no counting the thousands that live overseas though that I watch."

"O-Overseas...?"

"Yeah, you know, like Japan, Africa, America, etc. It's not that far away, and all my travels are prepaid for."

_ Exactly, what is YOUR definition of far?!_ Lehan's attention was taken by the sound of the washing machines' cycles coming to an end. "Whoops, I better get back to the laundry. These clothes won't dry themselves." She said with a simple smile, humming some catchy tune to herself.

Once again, I was met with an awkward silence with myself.

_Maybe I was better off when I thought she was their mother..._

**Lehan Report Card has been Updated.**

**_New Facts:_**

_**Name: Lehan Reo Gender: Female Age: 17 SDHS: Babysitter**_

**Current Occupation: Babysitting.**

**Lehan currently has an obligation to more than 1,000 parents and guardians, some of which require her to travel overseas. While her current origins and livelihood are unknown, it can be assumed she lives somewhere within the midst of these locations, considering how she states her travels don't take her "far".**

Trying to drown the numerous confusions and awkwardness from that conversation out of my head, I returned to my room.


End file.
